Sun and Moon
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Los ojos de Hinata son como la luna, el cabello de Naruto como el sol... y todos lo saben. Pero ellos piensan al revés: Para mí, Naruto-Kun es el sol y yo sol la luna. Para mí, Hinata es mi sol y yo, sólo su reflejo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, que en realidad me gustaria que fuera algo así como una copilación de buenos momentos NaruHina. Generalmente no escribo sobre ellos, pero después de ver el impacto que ha causado el final del manga y la pelicula The Last, estoy más que encantada. Espero que ustedes lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Sun and Moon.**

**-Familia-**

* * *

Existe el sol y la luna, ambos comparten el cielo desde tiempos inmemoriales, ambos han visto crecer a la humanidad y casi perecer. Los astros por los cuales la humanidad se guía, por los cuales existe el día y la noche. Por los cuales existen la vida misma, sin sol no hay día, sin día no hay noche y sin noche, la luna sólo sería un pedazo más en el espacio; pero sin luna… el sol no tendría el mismo significado.

…

Hiashi Hyuuga entornó los ojos cuando contempló a Uzumaki Naruto frente a él. Los ojos celestes del muchacho eran tan sinceros que no había que activar el Byakugan para cerciorarse sus pensamientos. El muchacho, mejor conocido como el Héroe de las Cinco Naciones Ninja, le estaba pidiendo y sin tapujos, que quería formar parte de su familia; o mejor dicho, tomar a la mayor de sus hijas como esposa y convertirla a ella en alguien del clan Uzumaki.

El patriarca dejó salir un espeso aire mientras se cruzaba de brazos, miró al mismo tiempo a su hija, quien yacía al lado del susodicho y cómo, aunque firme y sin despejar sus ojos de los de su padre, aferraba sus manos con evidente nerviosismo. Pero Naruto estaba a su lado y eso simplemente garantizaba que ella no se derrumbaría, podía apreciar eso y entendía, de una forma u otra el por qué su hija confiaba tanto en el joven. Volvió a estudiar a su futuro yerno, ¿Cómo era posible que un cabeza hueca como él pretendiera ser el esposo y heredero de la voluntad del Byakugan? ¡Qué digo Byakugan! ¡De todo el mundo ninja! No obstante, Hiashi comprendía que el camino para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora no había sido para nada fácil y que, si existían los milagros o las leyendas, Naruto era uno de ambos.

—Está bien. – dijo finalmente y ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sin creerlo del todo. Por un momento el hombre mayor estuvo tentado a reír. No podía escoger mejor partido para su hija, aunque en alguna parte de su orgullo le doliese, Naruto era el ninja más poderoso de Konoha, no había nada que le parase y su hija siempre estaría segura.

—Oto-sama… - Hinata jadeó sin poder creerlo.

—Tienen mi bendición. – el hombre sonrió. —Espero que cuides de mi hija.

—¡Lo haré! – enseguida se puso recto y sonriente. —¡Es una promesa!

—Me alegra escucharlo.

—¡Gracias, Oto-sama! – Hinata corrió a abrazarlo y él correspondió con tanta calidez que terminó por sorprender a la chica.

—Te amo hija.

—Y yo a ti padre.

…

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Konoha como lo que eran, marido y mujer. Hacía tres meses que se habían casado y la novedad aún no se esfumaba. Todas las naciones hablaban de lo mismo y de la encantadora pareja que formaban. Incluso, después de algún tiempo en el que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, la noticia seguía siendo la comidilla de todos, nadie prestaba atención al último de los Uchiha y eso, para él, era mejor.

Entraron tomados de la mano a Ichiruka, en donde pidieron lo de siempre y se sentaron a celebrar su tercer mes de casados, cuestión que fue idea de Naruto, a decir verdad, pues Hinata lucía algo distraída ese día.

—Que agradable es verlos por aquí, Naruto. – saludó Ayame, quien colocaba los tazones de ramen frente a los esposos.

—Lo mismo digo. – rápidamente se adelantó a probar la deliciosa comida. —¿Hinata? – la chica dio un respingo al escucharlo, había permanecido callada todo el tiempo y no se había percatado que ya les habían servido hasta que su marido le llamó.

—¿Sí? – le miró inocentemente y el rubio le sonrió con amor.

—Estás muy callada, ¿Sucede algo? – la atención recayó sobre ella, tanto los dueños del local como el muchacho le miraron atentamente. Hinata se sintió algo mareada de pronto y muy avergonzada.

—No, nada… - se apresuró a tomar un poco del caldo y al saborearlo una arcada le remordió las entrañas. No era que estuviera malo, que el sabor fuera inusual o que el olor le hubiera recordado algo asqueroso, pero con tan sólo probarlo sintió enormes ganas de devolver el estómago.

—¿Te sientes mal? – Ayame fue la primera en captar esto y ella simplemente negó enseguida.

—No, yo… estoy bien. – sonrió para quitar importancia al hecho.

—Si tú lo dices. – Naruto palpó su espalda con candidez y regresó a lo suyo.

—Y cuéntanos, Naruto, ¿Qué tal va todo? – Teuchi se apresuró a preguntar con alegría. —Veo que ya no vienes tan seguido, debes tener una comida variada y rica todo el tiempo en cada ahora que te has casado con esta encantadora chica. – Hinata se sonrojó al igual que su esposo.

—Oh bueno. – el muchacho se rascó la nuca con un aspecto penoso. —En parte es cierto, nunca nadie me había tratado tan bien. – le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su mujer y ella se puso tan roja como un tomate.

Pero la conversación murió con el último sonrojo pues Hinata no pudo contenerlo más y terminó por vomitar enfrente de todos, dejando el piso como una verdadera cantina. Los tres restantes se quedaron en una pieza, apreciando a la joven Hyuuga mientras se arqueaba nuevamente.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto la sostuvo una vez que termino, ella seguía mareada y pálida.

—Creo… que algo no anda bien. – dijo limitándose a sonreír para despreocupar a los demás.

—No, claro que no. – la chica ahogó un grito cuando Naruto la alzó en brazos. —Lamento lo del piso, te pagaré después, lo prometo. – salió corriendo del restaurante sin decir más.

—Na-Naruto-kun, no creo que sea necesario… - pero tuvo que callar para no vomitar nuevamente.

—Algo te ha enfermado, iremos a un hospital. – sin más por reprochar la muchacho dejó que la llevase. Sakura estaba de guardia ese día, así que sería muy sencillo tener la atención inmediata. Para suerte suya la sala de urgencias estaba libre y Sakura también, la chica estaba leyendo unos pergaminos y bebiendo café cuando el rubio entró con la chica en brazos.

—¡Naruto! – iba a regañarlo pero la visión de Hinata le hizo contenerse. —Bien, entiendo. – le ayudó a acostarla en una cama del consultorio. Sacó un estetoscopio y checó sus signos vitales, le midió la temperatura, la presión arterial, todo estaba en orden, bueno, no del todo, tenía la tensión arterial algo baja. Una nueva arcada amenazó con hacerla desfallecer pero Sakura la hizo recostarse para tranquilizarla.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Todo estará bien? – Haruno miró a su compañero de equipo tan angustiado y después le regresó la mirada a Hinata, quien no podía hablar debido a los mareos.

—Se repondrá, necesitare tomar unas muestras de sangre y enviarlas al laboratorio. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hinata? – ella asintió. —Muy bien. – preparó lo necesario y cuando terminó les dejó a solas un rato.

Hinata suspiró sonoramente y Naruto se acercó apresuradamente donde ella para tomarle la mano.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres vomitar otra vez? – la muchacha se sintió conmovida por tanta atención y negó con suavidad para colocar una de sus manos sobre el rostro de su esposo.

—Estaré bien, Naruto-kun. – bostezó repentinamente. —Me siento algo cansada.

—Descansa, yo estaré aquí, tranquila. – le besó en la frente.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura regresó con los resultados, Hinata estaba dormitando y despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Naruto por otro lado se levantó y acercó a Sakura con ansiedad.

—Oye, tranquilo, siéntate. – soltó la mujer al sentirse hostigada. Llegó donde Hinata y colocó una mano sobre su frente. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. – le sonrió.

—¿Puedes sentarte?

—Sí. – se enderezó lentamente hasta sentarse en la camilla.

—Tengo una noticia que darles. – la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de la pelirrosa les dio curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata? – cuestionó la chica de ojos blancos.

—Es una agradable sorpresa y honor anunciarles que lo que le pasa a Hinata es completamente normal en su estado. – se acercó a ella y al estar a un palmo de distancia le abrazo enternecida. —Felicitaciones, Hinata. – apretó su abrazo y la mujer no supo cómo reaccionar. —Estás embarazada, tienes cuatro semanas. – la liberó y lo que encontró fue una cara llena de perplejidad y afonía.

—¿Eh? –gimió sin saber qué decir.

—¿Embarazada? – Naruto alzó una ceja. —¿Qué es eso? – recibió un coscorrón por parte de su compañera de equipo. —¡Ah, Sakura-chan, eso duele!

—¡Eres un tonto! – siseó su amiga.

—Sa-Sakura-san… ¿Estás segura? – habló finalmente Hinata, tenía los ojos acuosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Completamente, aquí tengo los resultados.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué es embarazada? – Sakura estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe pero dejó salir su exasperación cuando escuchó la voz del Uchiha sorpresivamente detrás de ellos.

—Significa que tu esposa tendrá un bebé, dobe. Felicidades, tendrás un hijo. – lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y le sonrió orgulloso a lo que Naruto perdió el aliento.

—¿Un… Un bebé? – ahora lo entendía. Miró a Hinata como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y la encontró en total silencio, con los ojos perdidos en la nada y sus manos aferrando su vientre aún plano. Se aproximó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, Hinata respondió a su gesto unos segundos después, mientras un hermoso sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos.

La pareja Uchiha apreció a los dos esposos que salían de la clínica, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Sakura observó momentáneamente a Sasuke, que pese a que había aparecido de quien sabe dónde, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa costumbre suya de aparecer de la nada.

—Te has quedado muy callado, Sasuke-kun.

—Tan sólo pensaba… en lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que… ahora que Naruto va a ser padre… - la miró a los ojos. —No puedo permitir que me gane. – Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente.

—Tonto. – le dio una palmadita en su hombro. —Siempre hay tiempo para todo.

—Lo sé. – Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano en silencio y la llevó a un lugar en donde nadie pudiera interrumpirles.

…

Esa noche, en la calidez de su hogar, Hinata tomaba un baño caliente para reconfortar sus músculos. Habían ido a la mansión Hyuuga para decir la buena nueva a su padre y hermana, como era de esperarse la felicidad se dibujó en el rostro del patriarca y la menor de los Hyuuga. Estuvieron toda la tarde ahí, platicando, tomando el té y conviviendo, pero ahora y ya de noche, Hinata agradecía mucho el poder relajarse en paz en su hogar sin la necesidad de prestarle atención a alguien más que no fuese ella.

Pasó sus manos sobre su vientre plano, miles de fantasías y escenarios se dibujaron mientras tarareaba una suave canción de cuna. Estaba tan entregada a su labor que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposo había entrado con la intención de acompañarla.

—Hinata. – ella dio un respingo al verlo parado y desnudo frente a ella. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y se llevó las manos a sus pechos al momento que le daba la espalda. Naruto soltó una carcajada detrás de ella y se metió rápidamente, la abrazó cariñosamente y depositó un beso en la base de su cuello, ella tembló ante esto.

Sin decir más se recargó en el extremo de la tina y la trajo consigo, ella quedó sobre él, en su regazo, mientras Naruto descansaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su esposa. Tomó una bocanada de aire y después lo dejó salir con completo alivio.

—Naruto-kun. – ella le miró por encima de su hombro con algo de pena. No era muy frecuente que se bañaran juntos y ciertamente siempre que lo hacían terminaban haciendo el amor hasta que el aire se enfriaba por completo. No obstante, ese momento prometía ser diferente.

—Tranquila, no pienso hacer nada malo. – dijo sonriendo. —Estoy muy feliz, es todo. – ella se animó a sonreír y asintió con delicadeza, volteó la cabeza y se recostó en el pecho de su amado. De pronto sintió que Naruto acariciaba su vientre con ambas manos, ahuecándolo y repasando mil y una vez su forma, como si quisiera memorizarla.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Has pensado… en qué podría ser?

—¿Te refieres si será niño o niña?

—Sí. – detuvo sus caricias para prestarle atención.

—No importa que sea, siempre y cuando esté sano. – declaró con timidez.

—Tienes razón. – volvió a sonreír como un bobo. —¿Y cómo deberíamos llamarle?

—No lo había pensado tampoco. – lo cierto era que la noticia era tan repentina que apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea.

—Ni yo, pero supuse que quizá ya tendrías una idea.

—Quizá aún es pronto para pensar en eso. – Hinata tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Es decir, acabamos de enterarnos que seremos padres… no… no sé si debamos apresurarnos.

—Mmm, es verdad. – la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que se girara para que se vieran de frente, ella se sonrojó inmediatamente. —¿Por qué tan apenada? – sonrió con dulzura. —Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. – ella terminó de colorearse. —Cuidaré de ti y este bebé hasta el fin de mi vida, te lo prometo.

—Na-Naruto-kun… - lo apreció agachándose para unir sus labios. Ella correspondió como era debido.

El vapor de aquel baño terminó por empañar la estancia mientras las caricias traviesas y llenas de amor de ambos jóvenes se fundían en una promesa futura.

...

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se habían enterado de la noticia. El embarazo de Hinata era sin duda la comidilla de todo el reino, y el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata volvía a ser sonado en todas partes de las cinco naciones ninja.

En esta ocasión y para variar, Kakashi había enviado a Naruto a una misión que demoraría al menos dos semanas. La euforia e irritación del rubio fue casi inmediata, pues últimamente había estado muy acaramelado y ocupado con su joven esposa que, desde hacía unos días para acá no parecía estar al cien por ciento en sus actividades.

Cada vez estaba más fatigada, dormía más, comía menos, casi no tenían intimidad. Tal vez no era del todo notorio, pero para Naruto sí era importante y tras recibir la orden del Hokage rechistó mucho. Sin embargo, su presencia era necesaria para aminorar el riesgo de la misión, así que, tras despedirse de su esposa de forma lamentosa emprendió el viaje al sitio en donde se supone que debían ir a trabajar.

Finalmente, cuando las dos semanas se completaron y el momento de volver a Konoha se dio el rubio iba de por demás apresurado. Sus compañeros, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai, quienes apenas podían mantener su paso, reían ante el comportamiento de Naruto, pues más que un hombre enamorado, se comportaba como un niño impaciente.

La primera parada después de volver fue la torre del Hokage, pero el recibimiento no fue el habitual. Kakashi contempló a Naruto con preocupación y éste sospecho que no se trataba de sus moretones o rasguños.

—¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-sensei?

—Naruto, es Hinata. – al decir eso los colores se fueron del rostro del rubio, sus compañeros de equipo se preocuparon, sobre todo Kiba. —Está en el hospital desde hace tres días.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! – demandó apretando los puños.

—Tuvo una complicación y… - no terminó de decir el resto, para entonces Naruto ya había desaparecido. Kakashi suspiró cuando se fue.

—¿Ella está bien? – preguntó Shikamaru, triste por sus compañeros.

—Sí, Sakura dice que es una infección viral del sistema respiratorio, pero la recomendación era que permaneciera en el hospital para impregnación de medicamentos y cuidados hospitalarios.

—Pobre Naruto. – recitó el Nara. —Hace unos días nos comentaba que notaba a Hinata algo cansada y enferma, debió ser una noticia muy dura. ¿Kiba, a donde vas?

—Al hospital, también quiero ir a ver a Hinata. – salió de la habitación.

—Supongo que serás tú quien me reporte la misión, ¿Eh, Shikamaru?

—¡¿Qué?! Diablos, no me di cuenta cuando Sai desapareció.

…

Naruto había llegado en un flash al hospital, abrió las puertas apresuradamente y llegó con la recepcionista, ésta lo reconoció inmediatamente e tras hacer una reverencia reveló la información que él buscaba.

—Está en la cama 223, Naruto-san.

—Gracias. – corrió por los pasillos apresuradamente y tras llegar al lugar indicado abrió la puerta con algo de violencia. La imagen de Hinata, sentada en la cama, con puntillas nasales conectadas a un tanque de oxígeno, un oximetro conectado a su muñeca, junto a una venoclisis que goteaba rítmicamente le devastó. Miró inmediatamente su tierna barriguita que ya sobresalía y sin decir más se aproximó hasta ella.

—Naruto-kun. – ella le saludó tan amorosamente y sonriendo, pese a sus condiciones, que se sintió la peor persona del mundo. —¿Acabas de llegar? – era como si quisiera aparentar que todo estaba normal. —¿Cómo te fue? – el chico no había respondido nada desde que había llegado y eso la hizo sentir incómoda.

—Hinata. – cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros la rodeó con sus brazos y la asió con fuerza. —Perdóname, Hinata. – hundió su cara entre sus pechos, ella se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo no supo cómo reaccionar. —Sabía que algo te pasaba, pero no sabía que sería tan grave. Soy un mal esposo, te dejé sola cuando más me necesitaste y ahora… estás en el hospital. – el arrepentimiento de su voz conmovió a la chica, quien acarició sus rubios cabellos entre sus dedos.

—No, no es así, Naruto-kun.

—No, Hinata. No te compadezcas de mí. – alzó su rostro y la chica se quedó sin habla cuando contempló las lágrimas incipientes en su rostro. —Perdóname, prometí que te protegería a ti y a nuestro hijo, pero sólo soy un fracaso, un tonto que no merece tener…

—Por favor, no continúes, Naruto-kun. – ahora ella estaba dolida. —No eres un fracaso, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Te amo, ¿Me escuchas? Y mereces todo el amor que pueda darte, tanto yo como este bebé. No es culpa de nadie, tan sólo… enfermé, pero ya estoy bien. Todos han cuidado muy bien de mí. Estás cosas pasan.

—Hinata. – ahora sus lágrimas se desbordaron y la mujer sintió tantas ganas de llorar que su pecho le dolió. —También te amo. – le besó con ternura y ella le respondió. —Eres mi familia ahora, ¿Lo entiendes? No consentiría que algo malo te pasara.

—Gracias por velar por nosotros.

Los dos volvieron a besarse hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el personal médico que llegaba donde Hinata para aplicar sus medicamentos de las seis de la tarde. Se sorprendieron de ver al Uzumaki allí y tras saludarle y pedirle que saliera un momento para hacer todo el protocolo de medicación, los jóvenes volvieron a estar juntos.

Cuando dieron de alta a Hinata los dos se fueron de ahí agradeciendo a todos y fue justo en la salida del hospital en donde Sakura les saludaba con una agradable sonrisa.

—¡Naruto, Hinata! – los abrazó a ambos, tocó el vientre de la pelinegra con ternura y después les miró con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

—Te ves diferente, Sakura-chan. – alardeó Naruto y era cierto.

—Acabo de enterarme de algo maravilloso. – profesó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

—¿Ah sí? – Naruto alzó una ceja.

—Estoy embarazada. – dijo Sakura, sin poder ocultarlo más, era como si quisiera saltar de felicidad.

—¡Felicitaciones, Sakura-san! – Hinata le abrazó, Naruto no tardó en hacerlo. Le miró sonrojado y feliz

—¡Sakura-chan, es una gran noticia! ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que Bolt y tu pequeño teme será amigos.

—¿Bolt? – Hinata le miró confundida.

—Había pensado en que sería un gran nombre. – aclaró él.

—Espera, Naruto, ¿Cómo sabes que éste bebé es de…?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo es? – le miró sorprendido.

—No, bueno… sí lo es, pero… - Sakura estaba sonrojada. —Es sólo que todavía no se lo he dicho.

—Pues deberías, estará tan feliz como yo cuando me enteré que sería padre.

—¿Sasuke-kun todavía no está en Konoha? – preguntó educadamente Hinata.

—Sigue de viaje, pero hace poco recibí una carta de él, llegará dentro de dos semanas.

—Entonces tienes tiempo de sobra para pensar en cómo decírselo.- comentó su compañero de equipo.

—Supongo. – Sakura prestó súbita atención a Hinata. —¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Muy bien, gracias. Todos ustedes cuidaron muy bien de mí, estaré siempre agradecida.

—¿Pero qué dices? – Sakura colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras sonreía. —También eres parte de mi familia, yo haría cualquier cosa por mi familia. – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Hinata. —¿No lo crees? – ella asintió inmediatamente.

Sin más que agregar se despidieron de Sakura y regresaron a su hogar. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos en aquel lecho que guardaba mucha intimidad y felicidad. Hinata descansaba sobre el pecho de Naruto mientras éste le abrazaba posesivamente, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando el muchacho dijo algo.

—¿No te parece que somos como el sol y la luna?

—¿Cómo el sol y la luna? – respondió somnolienta.

—Sí. Eres tan radiante y hermosa, a comparación tuya, tan sólo soy como la luna que recibe los rayos del sol para brillar.

—No es así. – ella le miró con ternura. —Tú eres el sol y yo la luna, mis ojos siempre están sobre ti y tu cabello son como los rayos del sol. Por eso jamás podría perderte de vista, eres tan grande y resplandeciente, que atraes la felicidad, como el sol… y yo, siempre me escondo, siempre estoy detrás de ti…

—Pienso que es al revés.

—Yo igual.

—Estoy muy ansioso por ver a nuestro hijo. – agregó después de un silencio.

—Lo sé, pero… me temo que para eso, aún faltan algunos meses.

—Bueno, no importa, mientras lo esperaré ansiosamente y a tu lado. – le besó en la frente. —Buenas noches, Hinata.

—Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

Y así, ambos durmieron mientras la luna brillaba en el firmamento.

**Fin**.

**Cielos y Nubes para ustedes chicos. Este capítulo me gustó mucho, creo que fue muy dulce, pero bueno; un momento de relax no le hace daño a nadie. Saludos. Pasen por mi otro fic que acabo de terminar Darken Than Light, se que les gustara. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Casa para tres

**Bien, estoy aquí con otro capitulo para esta pequeña serie. Espero lo disfruten. ¿Saben algo? Les quiero compartir esto. Pese a que al principio sólo escribía SasuSaku el NaruHina siempre me gustó. De hecho, Hinata es una de mis personajes favoritos, mi Kunoichi favorita de hecho, y esto desde hace años, cuando recien conocí el anime. No sé, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención, a pesar de esa actitud tan timida, era un personaje muy perseverante y eso me agradaba. **

**Estoy contenta con el final de Naruto y ahora nos da material suficiente como para crear historias como estas. **

* * *

**-Casa para tres-**

* * *

Los pasos duros y sonoros de Hatake Kakashi resonaron en la clínica, pues, al igual que Uchiha Sasuke, quien también presenciaba el ir y venir de su viejo maestro, la mirada impasible del hombre estaba cada vez más impaciente, a diferencia que Sasuke estaba de pie recargado en la pared y el Hokage iba y venía.

—Kakashi-sensei, hará una zanja si continúa así. – reclamó Sakura quien estaba sentada al lado de Naruto. Esa madrugada la clínica de Konoha estaba vacía, sólo el equipo 7 yacía en aquel frio y al mismo tiempo cálido lugar.

—¿Ah? – el hombre reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su alumna. La miró un segundo y después reflexionó lo que le había dicho.

—Tienes razón. – se sentó a su lado. —Lo siento. – se sentó al lado de ella y se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes comenzar a alzar la rodilla impaciente.

—Kakashi-sensei, por favor no haga eso.- pidió Naruto, él tenía más tiempo ahí sentado que cualquiera de ellos, pues había llegado empezada la noche y tras ser separado de su esposa tuvo que esperar en la sala mientras ella tenía el trabajo de parto sola. Era una pena, pero las reglas del hospital eran así de claras.

Los nervios de Naruto fluían sin parar, al principio cuando Hinata empezó con la fase prodrómica iba y venía corriendo alrededor de la casa, si no fuese porque la joven Hyuga le calmaba que tal y como Tsunade había explicado el verdadero dolor sería el indicativo de que la hora real estaba por empezar. No fue hasta el día siguiente, en el que, a las ocho de la noche el dolor se hizo insoportable y ya no era capaz de caminar más de tres pasos sin retorcerse. Fue ahí cuando Naruto la tomó en brazos y corrió al hospital, llevaba todo, incluido una serie de documentos legales, nunca se era demasiado precavido y él era padre primerizo además.

Hanabi fue la primera en enterarse, pues había ido constantemente a visitar a su hermana dado que el momento del parto se acercaba, acompañó a Naruto hasta las doce de la noche y tuvo que marcharse para ir a comer algo a casa. Sakura llegó a las diez de la noche, pues estaba ocupada en la biblioteca investigando sin percatarse de la hora, cuando salió de ahí encontró a Hanabi quien iba a la clínica. Hiashi estaba de misión, por lo que no acudió. Sasuke acababa de llegar, entregaba su reporte en la torre del Hokage y cuando llegó a casa no encontró a Sakura, supuso que estaba en el hospital, cuál sería la sorpresa al encontrarla en la sala de espera junto a Naruto. Kakashi llegó al último al recibir un mensaje de ambos.

Ahora estaba sólo el equipo siete, eran las tres de la madrugada y salvo una que otra enfermera que iba y venía diciendo que todavía faltaba para el momento, no tenían más información. Sakura estaba de vacaciones, ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo y coincidieron. Pero dentro de unos meses gozaría de su periodo de descanso para sobrellevar el resto del embarazo, lo que le daba tiempo de sobra para disfrutar del mismo; no obstante, dado que ya no estaba activa por ese periodo de tiempo, no tenía la misma clase de acceso que cuando trabajaba, por lo que decidió acompañar a Naruto.

El joven estaba sumamente nervioso, antes de internarla, el médico le había dado la oportunidad de despedirse de ella, le dio un beso dulce y preocupado en los labios y le sostuvo la mano con ternura, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Dado la ocasión, Tsunade llegó para vigilar la evolución de Hinata, pero tampoco había salido a informarles.

Naruto había pasado los últimos días sin poder dormir, dado que Hinata había tenido molestias y se quejaba de vez en cuando para después quitarle importancia, mostrando lo valiente e independiente que se había vuelto. No obstante, él no estaba cómodo con las respuestas de ella, cuando le dolía la espalda la semana pasada, él intentaba vigilarla para ayudarle a cargar las cosas que consideraba demasiado pesadas para ella, cuando hace dos días ella dijo que el bebé estaba muy inquieto y le dolían mucho las caderas, no pudo descansar dado que Hinata daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando ponerse cómoda.

Pero ahora eso había quedado atrás, estaba cansado sí, pero presto a saltar si algo pasaba.

—¡Ya está aquí! – habló Tsunade cuando abrió súbitamente las puertas de la sala de tococirugía. Los cuatro integrantes le miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? – Naruto se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la Quinta Hokage con ansiedad.

—El bebé ya nació. – reiteró.

—¡Al fin! – exclamó Kakashi en un suspiro.

—Felicidades, Naruto. – dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Shannaro! – Sakura le abrazó. —¡Muchas felicidades! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve con ella. – le empujó levemente para que reaccionara.

—¡Abuela! – Naruto sacudió la cabeza. —¡¿Puedo pasar a verla?!

—Claro, pero necesito que… - Naruto entró sin más y la sanin sólo rio por esto. Le dejo ir.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto abrió la puerta e ignoró a todos hasta colarse a la última cama y ver a su esposa. Hinata estaba envuelta en sabanas blancas, con la cabeza recargaba en el respaldo de la camilla en un ángulo de 45°, mientras sostenía sobre su pecho a un pequeño bebé rubio y sonrosado.

—Naruto-kun. – dijo exhausta. , cuando le vio entrar. El muchacho se quedó de pie a unos metros mirándola como si fuera un espejismo. —¿Qué pasa? – ella sonreía radiante. —¿No quieres conocer a tu hijo?

—¿Hijo? – el parpadeó. —¿Es un niño? – sin más se acercó e inclinó sobre la cama para verlo.

—Es idéntico a ti. – ella destapó su cabecita, el bebé estaba comiendo del seno de su madre. Estaba con sus manos empuñadas, los ojitos cerrados y con la boca cerrada alrededor de la areola mientras tiernamente cortaba su respiración para succionar. El joven sonrió como un bobo y sin querer sus lágrimas rodaron, se limpió varias veces pero no podía parar de llorar.

Le tocó la cabeza con timidez y se sentó a su lado, en una silla puesta para él con anterioridad por Tsunade. Miró a Hinata sin saber cómo expresarse y le dio un beso en la cabeza, la muchacha correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Hinata. – esta vez besó la frente de su hijo y él bebé gimoteó al verse interrumpido en su alimentación. Los dos padres rieron ante esto y unieron sus frentes con cariño.

—Bolt… Bolt… - Hinata canturreó cuando el niño dejó de comer y se retiró de su pecho, se acurrucó en su piel para dormir. —Creo que está lleno. – comentó y miró a Naruto, quien estaba recostado con los ojos entreabiertos. —¿Naruto-kun? – el chico susurró algo inatendible y después quedó completamente dormido. Ella sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, después se acomodó mejor y cubrió a su hijo, ella también bostezó y ahora, más relajada cerró los ojos para descansar de aquella ardua labor.

…

Todos sus amigos se agolpaban en la cama del hospital cada vez que llegaban para conocerlo. Dado el reglamento de la institución no podían entrar todos, pero la situación se repetía una y otra vez. Al principio fueron Sakura y Sasuke, la Haruno acarició a Bolt una y otra vez de las mejillas, le dio un dedo el cual el pequeño aferró con fuerza y rio mientras le decía a Sasuke que cuando tuvieran al suyo sería algo similar. El moreno sólo asentía una y otra vez mientras miraba con una expresión pacífica.

Hanabi pidió cargar a su sobrino por un rato, pero éste lloró al verse separado de su madre, por lo que tuvo que regresarlo inmediatamente. Hiashi, quien llegó corriendo, aún vestido con su traje de ninja, se lavó las manos dos veces, asegurando que estaban demasiado sucias dado el trabajo como para cargarle, le acarició un rato y felicitó a ambos padres. Luego vinieron Kiba y Shino, Kurenai y por último Kakashi, quien los felicitó a ambos y se fue después de pasar unos minutos.

—Es tan pequeño.- comentó Naruto una vez que se vieron solos. —Tan pequeño… - estaba reflexivo.

—Pero crecerá. – aseguró Hinata. —Y se volverá un gran ninja, como tú. – agregó con una sonrisa maternal.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces tendré que tener listo el jabón todo el tiempo, porque te aseguro que tendré que limpiar el monumento de los Hogakes a diario. – bromeó sacándole una risa a su mujer.

—Tendremos que ser cuidadosos entonces. – lo apegó más a su pecho.

—Oh, parece que tiene hambre. – comentó al verle buscando comida por su propia cuenta en el pecho de ella.

—Sí, ya han pasado tres horas desde su última comida. – besó su cabecita y se descubrió para poderle dar lo que quería. Bolt agradeció mudamente pues estaba por gimotear y calló al instante al verse compensado con su preciada leche.

—¿Crees que la casa en donde vivimos sea lo suficientemente grande? – argumentó Naruto después de un rato. La chica le miró en silencio y pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Eso creo, ¿Tú no?

—Sólo quiero que tenga suficiente espacio para jugar.

—Supongo que eso lo veremos conforme crezca.

—Tienes razón. – se relajó en el respaldo de su silla. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien. – suspiró e hizo un pequeño gesto cuando Bolt succionaba especialmente fuerte.

—¿Duele? – preguntó consternado Naruto.

—Generalmente no, si está bien posicionado, pero cuando jala con fuerza sí.

—Anda, muchacho, no seas duro con mamá, ¿Qué no ves que está muy cansada por todo lo que la hiciste pasar? Pequeño travieso. – rascó su cabeza con amor y Hinata sonrió.

—No creo que te haya escuchado, Naruto-kun. – comentó con una pequeña carcajada, pues volvía a succionar con fuerza.

—¿Ah? – Naruto hizo un puchero. —Bueno, no importa, ya crecerá y entonces sí que tendrá que escucharme. – comenzó mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Sí. – la madre besó la frente de su hizo y luego se recostó.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco más? – sugirió Naruto. —Yo cuidaré de los dos.

—Te lo agradezco, Naruto-kun.

—No tienes por qué. – le besó en los labios con cariño. —Siempre estaré aquí para ambos, lo prometo. – las lágrimas emergieron de los ojos de su esposa y él limpio dichas gotas. —No te preocupes, tú sabes que no retrocedo a mi palabra.

—Hai… lo sé. – lo sabía, lo sabía de sobra.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hinata había sido dada de alta junto al pequeño Bolt. La pareja salió con total paciencia del lugar, dado que Hinata aún estaba algo resentida por el parto y caminaba despacio. Los dos recorrieron Konoha en silencio, hablando sólo de lo necesario. Quizá era por que acababan de asimilar el importante detalle de que ahora no sólo serían dos en el domicilio, sino que tendrían que compartir su tiempo enormemente con el pequeño bebé que tenían en brazos.

—Hemos llegado. – anunció Naruto mientras abría la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Después de casarse ambos jóvenes habían trabajado para tener una casa más grande. El departamento de Naruto era acogedor y estaba lleno de recuerdos, pero era muy pequeño para el futuro que esperaban juntos. Tras gestionarlo y perfeccionarlo, la casa que anteriormente habían compartido Kushina y Minato fue dada a los dos; ahora contaban con una casa más grande, pero las dudas no dejaban de atentarlos.

—Gracias. – Agradeció la joven cuando su marido le ayudó a cargar sus cosas. Ella entró directamente a la sala, en donde se sentó en el sofá para descansar de la caminata. Apreció a Bolt mientras Naruto acomodaba lo demás.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco. – dijo con sinceridad. —¿No tenías una misión mañana?

—Sí, pero hablé con Kakashi-sensei y me ha dado libre el día. Ahora que Bolt nació lo mejor es que esté contigo.

—Gracias. – ella miró a su hijo que dormía plácidamente. De pronto el estómago de Hinata sonó y ella se sonrojó inevitablemente.

—Suena a que tienes hambre. – comentó su esposo con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres que te preparé algo?

—Oh, no te preocupes yo puedo…

—¡No, no, Hinata! – la obligó a sentarse una vez que ella hizo ademanes para levantarse. —¡Yo me encargaré de darte una rica comida! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Pero, Naruto-kun, no tienes que molestarte en eso…

—¡¿Molestarme?! – le miró incrédulo. —Todo lo contrario, estaré encantado, tú sólo espera. – se fue directamente a la cocina. Unos segundos más tarde se escuchó el sonido de los platos y las ollas al caerse, Hinata miró con algo de preocupación el camino a la cocina, pero decidió dejárselo a cargo a Naruto, se recostó en el sofá con Bolt aún dormido e intentó relajarse.

—¡Ah! – el gritó de Naruto la desconcertó.

—¿Todo bien por allá? – preguntó intrigada.

—¡Sí, descuida! – pero la verdad era que se había cortado el dedo intentando cortar algunas verduras.

Hirvió el agua, peló algunas papas y las picó en trozo, después buscó algo de arroz y lo coció, lavó algunos rábanos y cortó algunos trozos de carne, guisó todo y preparó una especia de salsa juntó a algunos condimentos. El proceso tardó una hora en total, pero cuando finalmente todo estuvo en su punto las quemaduras y cortadas valieron la pena.

—Huele bien. – comentó Hinata entrando a la cocina.

—Espero que te guste. – le tendió en un plato un poco de curry con arroz. —¿Bolt durmió todo el rato?

—Acabo de darle de comer y lo he limpiado, ahora duerme. Lo dejé en su cuna.

—¿Entonces… comemos los dos?

—Sí. – se sentó en la mesa. —Quiero probar el curry de Naruto-kun. – tomó una cuchara y probó un poco con parsimonia. Naruto miró atentamente las gesticulaciones de Hinata, esperando pacientemente su aprobación. —Está rico, Naruto-kun.

—¿Enserio? – comió un poco y frunció un poco el ceño. —No es como el tuyo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tu curry siempre es delicioso, tiene la mezcla perfecta, siempre es suficiente y nunca deja nada fuera de lugar. Comparado con el mío es…

—Nada. – aseguró ella. —Este es perfecto porque lo hiciste con mucha dedicación para mí. – comió un poco más y sonrió cuando lo tragó. —Está delicioso. Gracias por esta gran comida.

—Gracias, Hinata. – volvió a comer. Así duraron un rato, degustando de aquel platillo que con tanto amor había preparado para ella, a pesar de que no sabía cocinar muy bien.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y después un merecido baño, se fueron a su habitación a descansar. Bolt dormiría en una cuna contigua a la cama de sus padres, así podrían estar al pendiente de sus necesidades.

Naruto terminó por arroparlos a ambos mientras Hinata acunaba a su pequeño recién nacido con delicadeza. Tarareaba una canción de cuna y al mismo tiempo se mecía, provocando que no sólo Bolt se durmiera, sino que ella también cerrara los ojos con algo de sueño. Uzumaki tan sólo apreció en silencio aquel evento. ¿Quién habría imaginado que tener un hijo fuera tan hermoso? Bueno, al menos él desconocía esa pregunta hasta ahora. Sentía que algo nuevo había crecido en él y madurado como si fuera una flor abriéndose al sol. Abrazó a Hinata y la pegó a su pecho, ambos recargados en la cabecera de la cama.

—Hinata.

—¿Umm? – estaba algo somnolienta.

—Estoy completamente feliz. – ella despertó al escuchar aquella confesión y le miró con ternura. —Me has dado un hermoso hijo y tu amor, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir? Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. – cualquier hombre enamorado diría eso, pero estábamos hablando de Naruto, aquel que pasó por tanto sufrimiento, abandono y desprecio en su vida, al punto en el que creyó que nadie en el mundo lo apreciaba, que lo mejor era quedarse en el olvido, pero… que de no ser por sus amigos y todos aquellos que siempre le brindaron su amistad, no sería nada.

No obstante, ahora que conocía la alegría de ser padre y esposo, sentía que esa parte de su alma se había llenado de una calidez tan grande que nada podría sobrepasarla y Hinata podía percibirla.

—Naruto-kun… - musitó maravillada por tanta honestidad.

—¿Sabes? Al salir del hospital… tenía muchas dudas. Estaba asustado por el nuevo compromiso que acababa de adquirir. Es decir, ahora soy responsable de un hijo, una persona a la cual hay que amar, vestir, alimentar, cuidar… pero, cada vez que pienso en lo difícil que es, doy gracias por estar aquí contigo, por no estar solo, por tener el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos. Me llena de paz el saber que no importa lo que pase, no importa lo difícil que se torne, sé que siempre voy a amar a Bolt… - los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas. —Nunca lo dejaré solo, lo protegeré con mi vida… - la miró a los ojos. —A ti también. – miró la habitación y después a Bolt, que reposaba en los brazos de su madre y le acarició la cabeza con amor paternal. —Ahora sé, que esta casa nunca será lo suficientemente grande como para hacerme sentir inseguro. Es más, puede que incluso se haga más pequeña con el pasar del tiempo. Bolt no será un bebé por siempre ya sabes, además… Tal vez tenga hermanos, ¿No? – miró pícaramente a su esposa y ella se sonrojó enormemente.

—A-Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso. – abogó abochornada.

—Sí, esperaremos. – le dio un beso en la frente. —No te lo había dicho porque estaba muy distraído por la emoción, así que: Bienvenido al mundo Uzumaki Bolt. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy tu papá, encantado de conocerte. – se carcajeó un instante. —Y ella es tu mamá, Hinata. Aunque creo que ya la conoces muy bien, después de todo ella te trajo a este mundo. – le dedicó una mirada llena de significado. —No sabes lo agradecido que estoy con ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun. – ella sólo tartamudeaba cuando se sentía apenada. Hinata miró a su hijo y le besó en la frente. —Ya escuchaste a tu padre, Bolt-chan, bienvenido a casa. – llevó su mano a la de Naruto y la entrelazo con la suya. —Siempre cuidaremos de ti.

—Siempre. – completó Naruto.

Esa noche, la joven pareja se durmió una vez que la luna adornó el sitio más alto del oscuro cielo. La felicidad reinaba en sus corazones y también la paz.

Sin embargo, independientemente del amor y la luz que les rodeaba cuan sol, las necesidades de un hijo son tan notorias, que en más de una ocasión tuvieron que turnarse para consolar al pequeño Uzumaki, pues era ahora cuando necesitaba su cariño y protección más que nunca.

_Ahora era una casa para tres, el sol, la luna y una pequeña estrella naciente en lo más alto del firmamento. _

**Fin. **

**Gracias por disfrutar. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Papá

**Esta historia me costó terminarla por falta de tiempo. Pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Un episodio dedicado al duo de rubios Uzumaki más tremendo de todos. Por favor, disfrutar de la lectura. **

* * *

**Papá. **

* * *

Tras dar un puntapié a uno de los barrotes que sostenían la mesa, Naruto apretó los ojos y las mejillas para no gritar con dolor. Se retorció y casi pareció inverosímil como uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo era capaz de ser doblegado por una mesa de madera.

—Maldita cosa. – gruñó agachándose y tomando su pie.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? – Hinata emergió desde la cocina, sosteniendo a Bolt en sus brazos.

—Sí, estoy bien. – sonrió distraídamente mientras suspiraba. —¿Estás segura que debes irte?

—La verdad es que no quisiera, pero Hanabi me ha atado enserio. – le miró con algo de lamentación. —Pero sólo será por hoy, ¿No tendrás ningún problema?

—No, no, claro que no.

Hoy era el día libre de Naruto y tras pensar en que pasaría el día entero con su hermosa esposa y su hijo de un año de edad, la decepción fue grande al comprobar que había olvidado que Hinata iría a una reunión familiar en la cual se tratarían algunos asuntos privados del Clan Hyuga y desgraciadamente para él no podía asistir. Bolt tal vez sí, pero era muy pequeño y distraería a su madre al intentar ocuparse de él. Por lo que el propio Naruto le sugirió a su esposa que él se haría cargo del pequeño mientras iba a esa susodicha reunión.

—Bien. – le entregó a Bolt. —La leche está en el refrigerador, recuerda que debes calentarla al vapor, también dejé algunas verduras cocinas por si quiere comer otra cosa. Por la tarde le toca baño y además…

—Nee, tranquila. – besó un frente, suficiente para callarle. —Estaremos bien, ¿No es así, Bolt? – el bebé sólo rio ante las ocurrencias de su padre y balbuceó algunos sonidos sin forma. —¡Oh, casi dijo algo! – expresó emocionado. —Tú y yo nos divertiremos muchos. – lo estrechó cariñosamente y el chiquitín balbuceó otras cosas para después reír.

—Está bien. – Hinata respiró un poco más tranquila, besó a su hijo y luego a su marido. —Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme y…

—Descuida, Hinata. Todo estará bien. – tras despedirla la chica asintió y salió para ir al lugar de reunión, el cual sería fuera de Konoha. Al final quedaron los dos rubios solos. —Bien, pequeño remolino, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? – la respuesta le fue dada inmediatamente cuando el pequeño pareció hacer alguna clase de pujo y después le miró inocente. Naruto frunció el ceño, todavía no pasaba ni cinco minutos en los que Hinata se había ido y él ya había hecho una de sus gracias. Suspiró resignado y se encaminó a la habitación, el día acababa de hacerse muy largo de pronto.

…

Tras un laborioso intento de cambiar un pañal sucio y un baño que al final no salió del todo bien, pues Naruto no tuvo otra opción que bañarse con su pequeño tornillo, dado que quedó más sucio que el bebé al intentar bañarle, ahora estaban los dos recostados en la confortante cama matrimonial. Naruto observó a su hijo que jugueteaba con sus piecitos. Era increíble la elasticidad de Bolt, estaba seguro que si él lo intentaba terminaría lesionándose una rodilla.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y recostó su cabeza contra la palma de su mano artificial. Apreció a pequeño un rato más hasta que éste miró directamente a su padre, conectándose unos segundos los dos en una mirada larga y sin parpadeo. Llegó a tal punto en el que Bolt simplemente se cansó y regresó a lo suyo. Naruto rio ante la falta de interés de su hijo, después se giró sobre sí mismo y contempló el techo de la casa. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se relajó por completo.

No fue hasta cinco minutos después que su estómago rugió intempestivamente que regresó de aquel páramo para tocar su barriga con algo de molestia. Giró a ver a Bolt quien hacía rato chupaba sus dedos.

—¿Tú también tienes hambre? – el bebé le miró ante sus palabras. —Tomaré eso como un sí. – lo tomó en brazos y se levantaron juntos. Fue a la cocina, con el bebé aún en brazo y tras revisar en la nevera encontró rápidamente las botellas de leche materna que Hinata había dejado para el pequeño. Las calentó al vapor, tal como su esposa le había indicado y una vez que terminó sentó al niño en una sillita entrenadora y le dio su biberón. A estas alturas aún le daba la mamila para evitarse problemas; Sakura solía decir que no era correcto darles en biberón, puesto que a la larga se destetaban del seno materno y se hacían flojos para comer, sin mencionar que se le enchuecaban los dientes, pero sinceramente Naruto no estaba para escuchar a Sakura todo el tiempo y aprovechando que su hijo bebía ansiosamente él podría prepararse algo de comer.

Buenos o malos, le daba igual, él sólo quería un poco de tiempo libre para comer algo. Tras buscar un rato su decepción marcó paraje en su intención cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada preparado con anterioridad y que tanto la fruta como la verdura escaseaban en simples trozos ya echados a perder. Naruto carraspeó, generalmente Hinata era la que se encargaba de hacer la compra, si no es que ambos iban, era obvio que su tímida esposa lo había olvidado.

—Oye, Bolt, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a compras? - su niño simplemente jugueteó con el biberón vació, tomando Naruto aquello como una afirmación. —¡Bien! – sacó al pequeño de su silla entrenadora, limpió los restos de leche de su carita y lo posicionó en una cangurera de correa que le había regalado Ino la semana pasada.

Así, sin nada más, Naruto salió de casa con dos objetivos, uno de ellos era ir de compras y el otro comer un rico plató de ramen en su restaurante favorito.

…

Ya llevaban dos cuadras de camino cuando la gente se agolpó a su alrededor al verlos. Naruto seguía siendo una novedad, pues no en vano era un héroe, además de que Bolt robaba escena en cualquier sitio.

—¡Oh, Naruto-san! – una mujer mayor se acercó mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas del menor. —¡Es hermoso! ¿Cuánto tiene ya?

—Un año. – contestó Naruto, apenado de la atención sobre su hijo.

—¡Que chico más lindo! – tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos y las aplastó tan fuerte que Bolt protestó golpeando sus manos con sus puñitos.

—Disculpe, señora. – Naruto se percató de esto. —Necesitamos llegar a un sitio…

—¡Ah, claro, claro! – dejó en paz al infante y éste le agradeció mudamente a su padre. —¡Saludos a Hinata-san! – tras decir esto desapareció. Naruto suspiró y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Bolt, la cual estaba enrojecida por la presión.

—Ya, ya, no llores. – el pequeño estaba haciendo pucheros con sus labios, mas se tranquilizó al contacto con su padre. —Anda, vamos a Ichiraku a comer algo delicioso. – continuó avanzando.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y tras esquivar algunas chicas y mujeres mayores que también querían ver a su pequeño y ofuscarlo, pudo ubicar y alcanzar su meta al fin.

—¡Buenas tardes! – saludó enérgicamente y el viejo Teuchi respondió a lo lejos.

—¡Ah, Naruto! – inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a Bolt. —¡Oh, veo que has traído a Bolt-chan! – el bebé sonrió al verle. —¿Qué te sirvo?

—Me gustaría un tazón con cerdo y para Bolt…

—¿No pensarás en pedir ramen para él, o sí, Naruto? – una tercera voz los interrumpió y el chico giró para encontrarse con su vieja compañera de equipo.

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan! – saludó y de la misma forma que la gente lo había hecho con su hijo, no pudo evitar notar a la pequeña Sarada de algunos meses que dormitaba en los brazos de su madre. —¡Pero si es Sarada-chan! – acarició la cabeza de la niña, sin perturbar su sueño.

—Hola, Naruto. – saludó formalmente la Haruno. —¿Salieron a pasear? – ahora ella acariciaba a Bolt quien bailoteaba en el pecho de su padre (pues lo cargaba en aquella cangurera) al ver a una cara conocida.

—Fuimos de compras, pero primero iba a pasar por algo de comer.

—¿En donde está Hinata?

—En una reunión familiar, cosas ultra secretas de su clan o algo así. – dramatizó.

—Oh. – Sakura se sentó a su lado. —Así que te quedaste con Bolt.

—Sí, solos él y yo.

—Pobre Bolt. – rio Sakura.

—Qué mala eres, Sakura-chan. – Naruto lo tomó de forma amable. —Saliste a pasear con Sara-chan, supongo.

—Iba a la casa de mis padres. – dijo sin más.

—La orden está lista. – Teuchi entregó el plato de ramen.

—Viejo, ¿No tendrás de casualidad una silla en donde sentar a Bolt?

—No lo creo, Naruto.- él le miró con algo de decepción.

—Yo lo cargaré por ti. – ofreció Sakura, con una sonrisa.

—Pero ya estás cargando a Sara-chan…

—¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad para cargar bebés? – retó ella con humos, a lo que Naruto negó inmediatamente.

—Nee, yo no dije eso. – sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. —Es sólo que…

—Mmm, más bien no me tienes confianza. – gruñó Sakura.

—¡No dije eso, Sakura-chan! Sabes que te confió mi vida siempre, pero no sé si será cómodo para ti…

—¡Entonces dámelo! – demandó la pelirrosa.

—Pero no te molestes…

—Entonces no me hagas enojar.

—Sakura. – la pelea se cortó ante la voz de Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar al sitio sin ser escuchado, los dos primeros miembros del equipo siete le miraron extrañados. —¿Por qué estás peleando con el dobe? Despertarás a la niña. – Sarada ya estaba haciendo muecas de disgusto.

—Sasuke-kun. – su esposa no supo que más decir al verle. —¿Acabas de llegar? – Uchiha estaba de viaje, por lo que no lo esperaba sino hasta la próxima semana.

—Sí. – estiró su brazo sano, desde que se habían casado Sasuke había sido candidato para la prótesis de células de Hashirama, no obstante todavía quedaban exámenes por completar, por lo que aún no podía usarla. No obstante era perfectamente capaz de cargar a su hija con una sola mano, por lo que a petición suya, Sakura le entregó a su retoño y así tuvo las manos libres para tomar a Bolt. El pequeño estuvo tranquilo en los brazos de su tía hasta que Naruto terminó de comer, durante ese lapso los tres integrantes del viejo equipo siete conversaron sobre varias cosas, desde los viejos tiempos, hasta los nuevos y las vidas que llevaban.

—Bueno. – Naruto estiró sus brazos hacia Bolt y el pequeño correspondió ante la figura de su padre. —Iremos de compras, así que nos retiramos. – Naruto se despidió y acarició a la pequeña Uchiha. Sarada había despertado hacía rato y tras varias miradas dedicadas de ambos dejó de prestarle atención al niño para juguetear con los cabellos de su padre. —Es tan inquieta, como tú, Sakura-chan.

—Eso parece. – comentó con ternura su madre. El matrimonio Uchiha se levantó junto a Naruto y tras pagar salieron del puesto. —Nos veremos pronto, Naruto. – ambos se despidieron de lejos.

—Hmp. – tan sólo dijo Sasuke.

—¡Adiós! – él por el contrario fue más expresivo. —Bueno, hijo, vayamos por la compra. – el pequeño sólo balbuceó un poco y su padre sonrió.

Llegaron a un centro comercial, Naruto entró a tranquilamente, tomó una canastilla y ajustó la correa que sostenía a su hijo, pues de camino ahí Bolt había decidido dormirse un rato. Caminó por los pasillos del supermercado mientras tomaba algunas latas, algunas verduras y artículos de limpieza. Fue cuando pasó por la zona de juguetes que Bolt despertó para sonreír y entretenerse con un osito de peluche que estaba a unos pasos. Naruto recorrió con la mirada el lugar hacia donde los bracitos de Bolt se estiraban y atinó a acercarse hasta tomar el oso.

El bebé balbuceó risueño mientras Naruto le daba el juguete y le permitió traerlo un rato, no obstante al momento de llegar a la caja para pagar y al escuchar el precio del juguete los ojos del futuro Hokage se hicieron grandes. Esa cosa costaba más que la compra de sus alimentos.

—Lo siento, Bolt, será la próxima. – dejó el animal de felpa en manos del cajero y tomó las bolsas para emprender el camino, mas el llanto incesante de su hijo lo detuvo. Los empleados y la gente miraron acusadoramente a Naruto, pues pese a sus intentos por parar su llanto el bebé lo intensificaba.

—Señor, ¿Sucede algo? – una madre de familia se acercó con preocupación y Naruto negó sonrojado de la pena.

—No, no, nada de nada. – alzó a Bolt en sus brazos y lo meció. —Bolt, Bolt, no llores, pórtate bien. – fuera de hacer caso, el niño haló los cabellos de su padre, no por malicia, sino por desesperación, y Naruto inclinó la cabeza dado que le dolía. —¡Bolt, suéltame! – obviamente razonar con un bebé era de tontos, pero no encontraba otra forma de parar aquello. —Bien, bien, te compraré el maldito oso, pero suéltame el cabello. – casi como si la pequeña bola de carne entendiera a su padre, el niño aflojó el agarre y Naruto aprovechó para apartarlo un poco, le miró sonrojado, dado que se había dejado convencer de una forma patética, y rechinó los dientes cuando Boruto reía triunfante. —Eres un demonio, ¿Lo sabías? – dio media vuelta, le quitó el oso al cajero y se lo entregó a la brevedad posible, después de eso sacó su monedero y lo vació en las manos del joven.

—¡Gracias por su compra! – alcanzó a gritarle mientras Naruto salía de ahí refunfuñando.

Ya alejados unos pasos Naruto suspiró más tranquilo, fuera de todo, no podía negarle nada a su hijo. Acarició la cabecita de Bolt y después rio.

—Eres un pillo, ¿Lo sabías? – el bebé no le prestó atención, pues estaba más entretenido jugando.

No obstante, lo que pasó a continuación fue tan inesperado que ni el mismo Uzumaki Naruto, ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, pudo hacer algo al respecto. Un águila apareció de la nada y le arrebató de sus manitas el preciado muñeco a su hijo, los dos quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que lo asimilaron, resultando en un llanto incesante por parte de Bolt y un quejido incrédulo por parte de Naruto.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿De dónde salió esa cosa? – miró al cielo y apreció como se alejaba cada vez más de ellos. Bolt lloro con más intensidad y Naruto se mortificó.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. – pero en vez de obedecer chilló con más fuerza. —¡Está bien, lo capto! – miró a su derecha y se encontró con Rock Lee, quien venía hacia ellos leyendo el periódico. —¡Lee! – se acercó con prisa y antes de que este pudiera saludarle como era debido le dio las bolsas del mandado y le colocó a Bolt en sus brazos.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¡Regreso en un momento, cuida de Bolt! – saltó a enorme velocidad y tras ubicar al ave mientras corría por los tejados ajustó su mira. —No escaparás. – juntó sus manos y emergieron dos clones. —Bien, trabajo en equipo debemos alcanzar a esa ave. – los otros Narutos asintieron, tomaron a Naruto de las manos y lo lanzaron por los aires, volando como un proyectil. Llegó justo a un lado del ave y tomó el juguete de una pata, no obstante, la velocidad disminuyó y no tuvo cómo sustentarse en el aire.

—¡Animo, Naruto-kun! – Lee estaba cerca.

Naruto cayó del cielo perdiendo el equilibrio y tras ganarle en peso al animal, éste soltó el muñeco, Naruto sonrió con saña mientras le sacaba la lengua para percatarse que caía sobre un abismo lleno de picos. El gritó del muchacho adornó el aire.

—¡Rasengan! – la técnica creada por su padre se convertía ahora en una paracaídas, con él destrozó los primeros pinchos, los cuales corrieron por los vientos rompiendo parte de sus ropas y ensuciándole. Sin embargo, una vez que pasó de eso, se las apañó para correr entre los escombros y salir del foso.

Naruto miró con pavor el estado del juguete adorado, el cual era terrible. La lluvia de pequeños pedazos de roca lo había dejado maltrecho y muy sucio.

—Este día no puede ponerse peor. – y lo hizo, mientras aquella ave tomaba venganza y hacía sus gracias sobre su cabeza. Naruto enrojeció.

…

—Nee, Naruto-kun, ¿Pudiste alcanzar a esa ave? ¡Oh, pero que huele tan mal!

—Cállate, Cejotas… y gracias. – tomó a Bolt entre sus brazos y se lo acomodó en su cangurera, después sus bolsas de la compra y se encaminó a cierto lugar con el animal maltrecho en mano y aquel olor endemoniado.

En su camino se topó con Kiba, quien al instante reconoció el olor del excremento y se burló de él, empero, la mala leche de Naruto lo hizo guardar silencio. Si bien Naruto tenía una mirada aterradora cuando sus ojos se coloreaban de rojo, Kiba reconoció que la había liado cuando contempló que el mismo Bolt guardaba silencio por el humor de su padre.

Llegó a la residencia Uchiha y tras tocar la puerta con firmeza Sakura atendió la entrada.

—¿Naruto? – tan sólo bastó un segundo para que se cubriera la nariz. —¿Pero qué…?

—¿Puedes arreglarlo? – le mostró el oso de peluche y al verlo Sakura asintió. —Gracias. – se lo entregó.

—No preguntaré que te paso pero… hueles muy mal. ¿Quieres tomar un baño? – ofreció con amabilidad.

—Tan sólo quiero regresar a casa para poner todo en orden.

—Tardaré más de unos minutos arreglando el oso, además de que tengo que lavarlo. Anda, meteré tu ropa también, toma un baño y usa la de Sasuke, no creo que le moleste.

—Bueno, si insistes. – dejó la compra en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos, Sakura tomó al bebé y esperó a que Naruto entrara, al hacerlo recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Sasuke.

—Naruto. – los dos descendientes de Hogoromo se miraron con intensidad. —Apestas.

No hubo respuesta ante tal punto. El rubio simplemente se adentró a la casa y se acercó a Sasuke, sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra negro.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿Qué talla eres?

—¿Talla? – él alzó una ceja. —Grande. – respondió con curiosidad.

—Yo también. – se volteó a Sakura. —¿Bolt puede quedarse con Sara-chan un rato, no?

—Sí, yo lo vigilaré.

—Gracias. – caminó a la habitación de Sasuke, pasando de éste y sacó un juego de ropa.

—¡Oye, Naruto! – el gruñó al verlo.

—Tomaré un baño, así que no molestes.

—¿Y piensas usar mi ropa? – retó.

—¿Tienes algún problema… mejor amigo? – sus caras se enfrentaron.

—Bien, me alegra que sigan llevándose tan bien como siempre. Prepararé el baño. – Sakura se adentró y dejó a Bolt en un corral junto a Sarada, los dos se entretuvieron jugando. Tras terminar los preparativos Naruto se adentró en el cuarto de baño pese a las protestas de Sasuke, Sakura lavó todo y vigiló a los pequeños mientras.

Naruto terminó rápido y sin aquel olor a azufre, se sentó en la sala, a un lado de Sasuke, esperando que su ropa se terminara de lavar y secar y que Sakura remendara el juguete. Los dos hombres se miraron de soslayo un momento y después ladearon sus caras con indignación.

La risa de los bebés llamó la atención de los padres, quienes guiaron sus ojos hacia los dos niños que compartían sus cosas sin dudarlo. Naruto sonrió ante esto y se dirigió a Sasuke, quien estaba en silencio.

—Se llevarán bien en un futuro. – aseguró el Uzumaki.

—Hmp. – era de esperarse viniendo de Sasuke. —Ser padre es… algo difícil, ¿No? – compartió para sorpresa de Naruto.

—Y que lo digas. – suspiró éste con fatiga. —Pero, ¿Sabes? Al final vale la pena.

—Claro. – Sasuke sonrió orgulloso al ver a Sarada mientras le arrebataba a Bolt un cubo de plástico de diferentes colores. —Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. – murmuró y Naruto asintió a la par.

—Chicos. – Sakura entró con la ropa de Naruto limpia y el oso remendado. —He terminado. Aquí tienes, Naruto.

—¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! – fue a vestirse y agradeció el rico olor a flores del suavizante de telas. —Vamos Bolt, día adiós a los tíos. – tomó a su hijo y volvió a acomodarlo donde siempre. Se despidió del matrimonio Uchiha y la pequeña Sarada y emprendió camino a su hogar.

Mientras el chico se alejada un silencio se instaló entre ambos Uchihas.

—Sakura.

—¿Umm? – respondió mientras jugueteaba con Sarada en sus brazos.

—Esa ropa… - se refería a la que le había prestado a Naruto. —Quémala. – Sakura soltó una carcajada ante esto.

—Claro, Sasuke-kun, claro. – se adentró a la casa, sin hacerle caso a su marido.

…

Ya estaba cayendo el sol cuando Naruto terminó de bañar a Bolt y le dio la última botella de leche materna. Respiró cansado, cuidar de su pequeño retoño sí que había sido un desafío y debía admirar a Hinata por aquella labor tan ardua todos los días. Ahora la entendía un poco más.

Tumbó a Bolt en la cama que compartía con su esposa y al verlo dormir decidió recostarse a su lado. Acercó el osito de peluche y se rio al recordar la odisea que había hecho por recuperarlo.

—Me causaste problemas hoy, pequeño. – bostezó tras decir esto. —No cabe duda, eres mi hijo. – rio tras decir esto. —Te quiero Bolt, siempre estaré para ti cada que me necesites, incluso si no quieres. Por ello, quiero que vivas feliz y sin sufrir lo que yo. Crecer sin un padre es difícil. Nadie te recibe cuando llegas a casa, nadie se preocupa de que comas bien, nadie que te arrope por las noches. – cerró los ojos. —¿Sabes algo? Ayer, soñé con papá. Él fue un gran hombre, me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras, estoy seguro que estaría encantado, después de todo, te pareces mucho a él. – besó su cabecita sin despertarlo. —Espero estar haciéndolo bien, después de todo nadie te enseña a ser papá. Por lo que, cuando crezcas y puedas hablar, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si estoy haciéndolo bien.

El pequeño balbuceó algo en medio de su ensoñación y Naruto sonrió.

—Mmm.. pa…

—¿Eh? – Naruto ajustó sus oídos.

—Pa… -balbuceó Bolt en sueños. —Pa… - dijo para volver a caer en un sueño profundo. Naruto le miró maravillado y una lágrima rebeló por su mejilla.

—Gracias. – sollozó a su somnoliento hijo. —Gracias. – lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le volvió a besar. —Duerme, Bolt. Papá está aquí. – cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Lo que Hinata vería cuando ya entrada la noche llegase a su casa, sería a un Uzumaki Naruto profundamente dormido con un Uzumaki Boruto sobre su pecho, sujetando con su manita derecha, sobre el corazón de Naruto, un hermoso osito de peluche.

**Fin. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Allegados al corazón

**Nuevo capítulo, más Confort que nunca XD. Espero que les gusté, este capitulo es para darles un poco de tibieza a aquellas noches frías en las que parece que el sol no saldrá. Por favor, disfrutar de la lectura. **

* * *

**-Allegados al corazón-**

* * *

Hinata se sobresaltó un segundo cuando Hanabi apareció del otro lado de la puerta de su hogar, se le veía llorosa y totalmente empapada, puesto que llovía a mares esa tarde en Konoha. Lo primero que preguntó fue el motivo de su estado tan deplorable, lanzándose ella hacia los brazos de su hermana mayor y lamentándose entre sollozos el motivo de su tristeza: Hiashi había sido herido peligrosamente en una batalla y estaba en el hospital, y por si fuera poco, antes de que esto sucediera la menor de las hermanas y el patriarca habían tenido una pelea que finalizó en un deseo de muerte para con el padre de ambas.

Con el corazón lleno de culpa y pena, Hanabi se sintió tan culpable que había corrido a la primera persona que pensó podría consolarla, su querida hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo está papá? Debemos ir a verlo. – apuró Hinata mientras se volteaba e iba por un abrigo y un par de paraguas.

—One-san. – Hanabi sorbió su nariz y Hinata comprendió su llanto.

—Cierto, cierto, ven. – la condujo hasta su habitación, le prestó una toalla y ropa, que pese a que le quedaba algo grande, le protegería del frio. La ayudó a secarse el cabello y también vestirse, le acarició la espalda con amor maternal y no dijo nada al respecto, acompañándola en un perfecto silencio. Para cuando terminaron, la madre se levantó con algo de trabajo, este era su cuarto mes de embarazo y hacer esfuerzos le causaba siempre algo de mareos, que pese a que no eran tan seguidos, todavía los sentía.

—Perdóname, One-san, te empapé toda y en tu estado no debes enfermarte. – su hermana le acarició el vientre levemente abultado.

—Descuida. – ella no recriminó nada. —Debemos estar con papá.

—¿En dónde está Naruto y Boruto-chan?

—Fueron a visitar a Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun, pero creo que no volverán hasta que pare la lluvia.

—¿Sería buena idea que salieras de casa?

—Sí, no te preocupes, vamos a ver a papá. – insistió preocupada.

Así que tras abrigarse mejor emprendieron camino al hospital. Al llegar al sitio, las dos mujeres fueron conducidas a la cama del patriarca, estaba inconsciente cuando llegaron y ambas se dedicaron acompañar en silencio a su padre.

Hiashi despertó tres horas después de la llegada de ambas, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de sus dos hijas, pero imposibilitado de hablar solamente se dedicó a sostener las manos de ambas. En ese momento Hanabi se disculpó severamente con él, a lo que el hombre le acarició la mejilla en busca de tranquilizarla.

Para entonces, la lluvia empeoró y dada la insistencia de su familia, Hinata tuvo que quedarse más tiempo, tentando a la suerte de poder ir a su casa o no.

—Espero que Naruto-kun no se preocupe. – le dijo a su hermana y ella le respondió que estuviera confiada en que no pasaría a mayores.

…

—Joder, si esta lluvia continúa así no podré ir a casa. – reprochó Naruto mientras se fijaba por la ventana de la casa de los Uchiha.

—No veo el problema de que salgas de aquí y te empapes. – carraspeó Sasuke con rostro de pocos amigos, cosa que era una completa realidad.

—Sasuke-kun, Bolt-chan se podría resfriar si salen con esta tormenta. – recriminó con paciencia Sakura, quien sostenía a su hija entre sus piernas. Bolt estaba dormido en el sofá, al lado de Sasuke.

—Entonces que lo deje aquí. – frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú sólo quieres que me largue, no? – Naruto le miró con molestia y no hizo falta leerle el pensamiento a Sasuke cuando este lo expresaba perfectamente bien. —Maldito teme. – gruñó Naruto.

—No pensé que las nubecillas que se formaban esta tarde serían tan problemáticas. – Sakura se acercó a Naruto para ver por la ventana, Sarada estaba tranquila, recostada en el pecho de su madre, viendo a todos lados con curiosidad.

—Espero que Hinata no se preocupe, porque no creo que pueda llegar a casa. – suspiró resignado. Se acercó donde Sasuke y se sentó contemplando a su hijo.

—Sería bueno que le mandaras un mensaje. – sugirió Sakura.

—Es cierto. – Naruto se mordió el pulgar hizo algunos sellos e invocó a pequeño sapo. —Oye, amigo, ¿Puedes llevarle un mensaje a mi esposa? – el animal asintió.

—¿De qué se trata, Naruto-san?

—Dile que no se preocupes por mí y el bebé, estaremos en casa de Sakura-chan por la tormenta, pero en cuanto mejore el clima iremos a casa.

—Claro. – el sapo salió por la ventana remojándose sin la menor molestia.

—Eres un flojo, en vez de ir tú mismo. – repuso Sasuke.

—¡No me sacarás de aquí, teme! ¿Tan amargado estás como para no dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa?

—¿Amargado yo? – Sasuke le miró amenazante, pero sin aire violento.

—Ya basta los dos. – Sakura le entregó a la niña a su padre. —Prepararé chocolate caliente y después la cena, ¿Sí? Sólo no destruyan nada. – tras esto la pelirrosa desapareció camino a la cocina. Los dos descendientes de Hagoromo se miraron en silencio y sin agregar nada.

Haruno no tardó mucho en regresar con la bebida caliente, los tres se sentaron en una mesa de té, dejaron a los niños jugando en un lugar especial y a la vista de los adultos y mientras bebían tranquilamente, la chica se preparaba para servir la cena.

Una vez que los platillos se vieron Naruto miró con admiración a Sakura.

—Oh, Sakura-chan, esta comida se ve deliciosa. ¿Ya aprendiste a cocinar?

—Que grosero. – le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —Por supuesto que sé cocinar. – ante la sorpresa de los dos muchachos Sasuke soltó una carcajada baja y Sakura se sonrojó. —¡Sasuke-kun!

—¿Qué? – él sonrió con saña.

—¡Ah, hasta tu marido lo admite!

—¡Cállate si no quieres que Bolt quede huérfano! – le amenazó nuevamente y Naruto bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. – tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Comamos. – invitó Sasuke, para romper el hielo de la penosa situación.

Los tres comieron en paz, la comida de Sakura sí carecía de cierto sazón, pero era buena y digerible. Durante la cena hablaron del pasado, de las viejas misiones, de la guerra, de sus respectivas bodas y finalizaron con los nacimientos de ambos hijos.

Paso seguido, acudieron a cambiarlos y asearlos para después dirigirse a los respectivos dormitorios, Naruto dormiría en el sofá y Boruto con Sarada en la cuna, mientras que el matrimonio en su respectiva habitación.

La lluvia no cesaba y el sonido del techo siendo bombardeado por gotas gruesas y seguramente frías, arrulló el sueño de Naruto hasta que éste se quedó completamente dormido.

…

En medio de lo que parecía ser un campo de flores, Naruto miró el cielo azul combinado con nubes blandas muy parecidas a partículas de algodón. Pensó que era lindas y sonrió mientras se relajaba y colocaba sus manos tras la nuca. Era tan hermoso y cálido, casi un paraíso, pero entonces el panorama cambió, se hizo oscuro y nebuloso, había humo, el cielo se coloreó de rojo, las nubes de gris, la luna apareció con un singular dibujo que le hizo reaccionar inmediatamente y se colocó en guardia.

_Tsukuyomi Infinito_.

Naruto miró alrededor y se asustó de lo rápido que se había modificado todo. Cómo el campo de flores ahora rebosaba en sangre, con muchos cuerpos de shinobis caídos en la guerra. Al frente suyo rugía el Juubi y la imagen de Madara sonriente a punto de soltar una carcajada le atormentó. Intentó llamar a Kurama, pero se sintió vacío y solo, el zorro no respondía a su llamado.

La desesperación le embargó cuando el monstruo de diez colas se lanzaba contra él y atacaba con estacas de madera, intentó protegerse pero no emitía chakra, quiso huir y tropezó, de pronto su cuerpo adulto se convertía al de aquel niño de diez años indefenso y malquerido por todos. Estaba aterrado y a punto de llorar; y casi lo hacía, si no fuese con una sombra que le protegió de la feroz bestia encarnada y tras decir varias palabras de aliento le hacía levantarse y sentirse seguro.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una sola persona, pero todo cambió cuando varias manos se extendieron hacia él en forma de consuelo. El pequeño Naruto se sintió más seguro, pero aún indefenso, casi como aquel niño de doce años recién graduado de la academia.

—Ero-senin. – contempló a Jiraiya que le sonreía gallardo y le acariciaba la cabeza, tras esto su apariencia cambió al de aquel muchacho de 16 años, ya más seguro de sí mismo. El sabio le dio la espalda luego de esto y cuando quiso perseguirlo dos manos le tomaron por los hombros, miró desorbitado alrededor y se encontró con sus padres, que pese a que no le dijeron una sola palabra, le sonreían con tanto amor que los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas. Se dejó abrazar por ambos y tras agradecer su amor, los esposos desaparecieron en una estela de luz.

_Cuan dos soles. _

Su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir entonces otra mano sobre su hombro derecho miró con calma y las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus parlados.

—Neji. – el Hyuga sonrió mientras le saludaba para después comenzar a caminar hacia el mismo sitio que Jiraiya había partido. —Por cierto, Neji. – él lo detuvo antes de que desapareciera de su vista, el campo en el cual se encontraban ya no estaba lleno de cadáveres, sino de polvo y aire fresco. —Gracias, por todo. – el muchacho sonrió y asintió en silencio, después desapareció de la misma forma que sus padres en la silueta de un ave libre.

…

Naruto despertó sintiendo los ojos húmedos. Aún lloraba. Se incorporó en el sofá y limpió sus mejillas en silencio.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – la voz de Sasuke le sorprendió, él estaba sentado en otro sillón, viendo hacia la ventana. Su Sharingan estaba activado, pues todo yacía en completas sombras.

—No, bueno, al principio lo fue, pero todo mejoró. – terminó de secarse las lágrimas. —¿Y tú?

—Algo parecido a lo tuyo. Suelo soñar con Itachi a menudo. – confesó de forma sumamente tranquila, sin dejar de mirar el cielo lluvioso.

—Oh. – Naruto guardó silencio, una inusual paz se instaló en ambos.

—¿Con quién soñaste? – se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke, en medio de la confianza recién instalada.

—Con papá y mamá, Ero-senin y Neji.

—¿El chico Hyuga? Murió durante la guerra, ¿No?

—Sí, se sacrificó por mí y Hinata. – sonaba triste, fue la impresión mental del Uchiha.

—Supongo que por eso le llamaste Boruto a tu hijo.

—Ah, sí y no. – Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado. —Fue una coincidencia, pero creo que quedó perfecto.

—Supongo que sí. – ambos volvieron a callarse para escuchar el repiqueteo del agua en el exterior.

—Hinata me dijo que… sería una forma ideal de recordarlo. – dijo refiriéndose a Neji. —Le debemos la vida.

—Es un buen homenaje. – comentó Sasuke.

—¿Tú por qué le pusiste Sarada a tu hija? – era una pregunta que le picaba la curiosidad desde el día en el que la presentaron como tal.

—De la misma forma que Indra y Ashura derivan de cierta mitología, Sarada es el nombre de una diosa. – aclaró Sasuke. —Cuando Sarada nació me lo figuró. – Sasuke sonrió entre la oscuridad y extrañamente Naruto se dio cuenta.

—Es muy linda. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener una niña. Espero que el próximo bebé lo sea.

—Cierto, tu mujer está esperando. – no parecía envidiarle nada. —Debes estar feliz.

—Claro; y ansioso. ¿Por qué tú no tienes más hijos? – quizá pareció indiscreto, pero Sasuke no se disgustó por ello.

—No lo sé, queremos esperar un poco antes de planear más descendencia. – hablaba en un tono calculador, pero ciertamente era algo que ansiaba.

—Está bien, si eso quieres. – Naruto volvió a recostarse y bostezó, había recuperado el ánimo. —¿Te digo algo, Sasuke?

—¿Umm?

—Aunque nos entristezcamos por las pérdidas de nuestros seres queridos al final del día debemos sonreír y dar gracias.

—¿Dar gracias? – alzó una ceja.

—Sí, por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocernos. – concertó. —Después de todo ellos nunca se van de nuestro lado, siempre están con nosotros, en lo más profundo del corazón. – Sasuke había desactivado el Sharingan, por lo que Naruto no sabía si le veía directamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Cuando nazca mi hija le llamaré de tal forma que sea el recuerdo vivo de aquellas personas que me amaron tanto en el pasado.

—Hmp. – dijo sin más y Naruto rio.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. – él le dio la espalda e intentó conciliar el sueño, esta vez sin lágrimas.

—Buenas noches, Naruto. – el vengador se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, en donde Sakura dormía plácidamente.

Se acostó a su lado y le acarició los cabellos con infinita paciencia. La mujer reaccionó y le miró somnolienta.

—¿Qué pasa? – bostezó y dijo con voz adormilada. —¿Otra pesadilla?

—No. – Sasuke cubrió a ambos con las mantas. —No más.

—Me alegro. – dijo para quedarse dormida de nuevo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

…

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta cesó. Hinata había recibido el mensaje de parte del sapo, cuyo pobre animal tuvo que vagar casi toda la noche hasta que llegó a dar al hospital.

Hiashi se veía más tranquilo al igual que Hanabi y ahora que se había cerciorado que su familia estaba mejor, tenía que ir con su esposo e hijo. Así que temprano, y aprovechando que el sol quería salir, se encaminó a su domicilio. Antes pasó por la florería de Ino, quien acababa de abrir para que las flores estuvieran más frescas y luego de saludarla un hermoso girasol llamó su atención, lo compró naciendo en ella una idea repentina.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron al cementerio de Konoha, en donde se encontró la tumba de su primo. Limpió la lápida de la humedad y se agachó para depositar en un florero la flor.

—Buenos días, primo Neji. – sonrió con cariño. —Te traje esta flor, sé que eran tus favoritas. – se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició con cariño. —Oto-san estaba mal, pero ya se siente mejor. Yo he estado bien… ¿Te cuento una cosa? Estoy embarazada, nuevamente. – se sonrojó ante esto. —Boruto está creciendo fuerte y sano, algún día será tan inquieto como su padre, esperemos que sea igual de perseverante. – rio ante este comentario. —Ojala estuvieras aquí, los días son tan solos sin tu compañía.

—Lo son. – Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar una segunda voz, miró detrás y se topó con Naruto, quien llevaba a Bolt en brazos y al igual que ella tenía un girasol en su mano. —¿Viniste a traerle una flor? – se acercó y le dio un beso de buenos días. —¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Estuve en el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?! – el pánico se disparó en Naruto, recordando la ocasión de su primer embarazo, en el que tuvo que ir a verla a una sala de hospital debido a una infección respiratoria.

—Tranquilo, me encuentro bien. Oto-san fue herido en una misión y fui a acompañarle.

—Ya veo. – se relajó un poco. —¿Cómo está tu padre? – agregó preocupado.

—Mejor, Hanabi se quedó con él.

—Entiendo. – suspiró aliviado. Se agachó y depositó el regalo en el lugar correspondiente. —Soñé con Neji. – comentó de repente. —Le agradecí por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

—¿Y él… se veía bien?

—Sí, sonreía. – la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. —¿Los girasoles eran sus flores favoritas?

—Sí, nunca lo admitía en voz alta, pero le gustaban mucho. En una ocasión me dijo que le recordaban a su madre.

—Himawari. – dijo de pronto Naruto.

—¿Himawari?

—Sí, sería un buen nombre para nuestra hija. – agregó mirando su vientre, subió a Bolt en sus hombros, el niño sonreía encantado.

—Pero, aún no sabemos si será niña.

—Tengo un presentimiento. – sonrió.

—Bueno, pues entonces… si es niña que se llame así. – ella le correspondió.

—Está decidido. – Naruto miró la tumba de Neji. —Nos veremos pronto, Neji. Prometo venir más seguido.

—Yo también.- dijo Hinata.

—Vamos. – Naruto dio media vuelta. —No quiero que te resfríes. – agregó insistente.

—Está bien. – la pareja caminó unida a su hogar.

…

—Hinata. – ambos estaban sentados en el corredor de la casa, contemplado la noche llena de estrellas, pues luego de la tormenta la calma llegó con gala y lujo.

—¿Uh?

—Extraño a mis padres, no hay un solo día en el que no los recuerde, lo mismo con Ero-senin, fue como un padre para mí. Siempre me protegía, me enseñó y educó, para bien o para mal. – agregó riendo. —También a Neji, jamás imaginé que seriamos tan buenos amigos, al principio creía que era un presumido y abusivo de lo peor, pero luego comprendí el por qué era de esa forma. Siempre le estaré agradecido.

—Yo igual. – confesó.

—Pero a pesar de todo no me duele ya casi, porque cada vez que pienso en ellos, siento una calidez en mi pecho, ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque ellos te amaron tanto que ese sentimiento nunca morirá. – explicó ella. —Podremos olvidarnos de sus nombres, de sus rostros, incluso de su existencia, pero jamás olvidaremos ese sentimiento tan profundo e importante. – Hinata se recargó en su pecho. —Nuestro corazón nunca los olvidará.

—Es cierto. – Naruto recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de su esposa. —Ya no puedo esperar para ver a Himawari. – agregó de la nada provocando una carcajada tímida por parte de su mujer.

—No falta tanto. – consoló, pues lo mismo había pasado en el embarazo de Bolt.

—Lo sé. – rio Naruto. Todavía faltaba para conocer a su hija, pero mientras esperaba, sería paciente y recordaría a aquellos que amó y seguía amando, pues después de todo, tal como Hinata le había dicho, en noches como estás, su corazón sentir todo el calor que sólo el amor de otros podía proveerle.

Y muy pronto le daría espacio para su hija, que poco a poco se las arreglaba para crecer y darse un espacio especial en el corazón de sus padres.

**Fin. **

**¡Himawari está en camino! ¡Que lindo! Espero que les haya gustado, decidí involucrar un poco a Sasuke y Sakura en este capítulo, pues sería algo así como un especial de amigos y familia. Nos veremos en el proximo capítulo o actualización. **

**Ja ne. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Disimiles

**Es bueno ver las relaciones entre Naruto y el resto de su familia, por lo que en este capitulo especial lo veremos. Una disculpa monumental, chicos enserio que la vida circula de formas complicadas a veces. Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**-Disimiles-**

* * *

El cómo llegaron a aquella situación no era del todo clara, el cómo fue que los convencieron tampoco, pero de cierta medida el héroe de la aldea y el patriarca de los Hyuga se miraron con un gran signo interrogante en sus caras al tiempo que Hinata y Hanabi desaparecieron.

No era un misterio que el clan Hyuga era una familia sumamente conservadora, el hecho de que le hubiesen permitido a Hinata casarse con Naruto era quizá más un misterio que una simple bendición, pues para que Hiashi aceptara que su hija se fuese de aquel santuario especialmente hecho para perpetuar el Byakugan, debía haber más de fondo.

No obstante, había sucedido y ahora Naruto Uzumaki formaba parte de su familia, para bien o para mal; y precisamente por esa razón era que se encontraban como ahora.

Hiashi carraspeó mientras sentía la garganta seca, Hinata había sido convocada para una misión de rango inferior pero a la cual Kakashi abogaba era sumamente necesaria, Hanabi acudido a asuntos del clan, por lo que el único disponible, dado que los demás del clan debían asistir urgentemente a la ceremonia secreta de la cual Naruto no estaba interesado saber, él era el único disponible para cuidar de su querido suegro. Boruto, por otro lado, estaba encantado por convivir con el abuelo, que pese a que estaba en cama y aun recuperándose por las heridas de su misión pasada, siempre encontraba un rato en medio de su descanso para reír por las caras y voces del abuelo.

—Esto, con permiso. – Naruto entró cargando una taza de té caliente y la tetera en una bandeja. Boruto yacía en los brazos de su abuelo, el chico reír risueño mientras jugaba con algunas piezas en la extensa cama del mayor de los presentes. Al escuchar a su yerno entrar Hiashi miró de soslayo a Naruto, quien acomodaba todo en la mesita de noche del patriarca.

—Gracias, Naruto. – la forma en la que siempre se dirigía a él era solemne, como si en realidad le hablase a una figura pública y no a otro familiar. Sin embargo, esa era la personalidad de Hiashi y muchos la comprendían.

—¿Cómo se siente hoy suegro… digo, Hiashi-san? – Naruto era muy amistoso con todos los familiares de Hinata, pero cada que intentaba hacer migas más profundas con su suegro el hombre parecía renuente a reconocerlo.

—Mejor, gracias. – asintió con educación mientras tomaba el té preparado. Al sentirlo en la lengua su cara dibujó una expresión llena de asco, era el té más amargo que había probado en su vida. —¿No había azúcar? – no pudo disimular su disgusto.

—No la encontré. – dijo apenado, aun de pie a su lado.

—Está bien. – suspiró, dejando la taza de lado. —Siéntate, Naruto, te veo tenso.

—Sí, gracias. – así lo hizo, pero no por ello disminuyó su estrés.

El silencio continuaba y sólo se escuchaban los chascarrillos y risas de Boruto, quien acomodaba de aquí acá unos cubos de madera.

—¡Jii-chan! – llamó el pequeño y el rostro de Hiashi se modificó radicalmente, al sonreír y acudir de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa, Boruto-chan?

—¿Cubo? – le mostró la pieza, que tenía el símbolo de la hoja. —¡Hoja! – rio mientras lo juntaba a otro, que tenía el dibujo de un kunai. —¡Ninja! – era muy listo.

—Así es, ese cubo simboliza nuestra aldea. – explicó pacientemente.

—¡Ninja! – gritó el pequeño nuevamente, estaba por cumplir los dos años y era sumamente curioso e imaginativo. —¡Oto-san! – llamó a Naruto. —¡Quiero ninja!

—¡Hai, Boruto, papá es un ninja! – dijo sonriendo y acercándosele, el niño estiró sus bracitos hacia él y como era de esperarse lo cargó contra su pecho. —¿Quieres volar, Boruto? – preguntó Naruto, anticipando lo que vendría.

—¡Sí! – rápidamente e imitando el sonido de una locomotora y un silbato lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo giró en el aire, el pequeño reía contento, mas Hiashi miraba en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ten cuidado. – dijo entonces, por lo que Naruto se detuvo antes sus palabras. No deseaba crear asperezas con él, todo lo contrario, por lo que se detuvo al decirlo, cosa que Boruto resintió y reclamó enseguida. —Lo agitas muy fuerte, puede zafarse. – argumentó el Hyuga, por lo que Naruto asintió algo aturdido.

—¡Oto-san, volar, volar! – insistía el pequeño, mas Naruto no le hizo caso, en lugar de eso lo dejó en el suelo. —¡No, yo volar! – reclamó.

—El abuelo tiene razón, Boruto, mejor quédate aquí.

—Oto-san malo. – frunció el ceño.

—No, oto-san bueno, soy muy bueno. – rápidamente se agachó y tomó uno de sus cubos. —¡Oto-san ninja! – dijo risueño, pero Boruto lo ignoró, volvía a entretenerse con los cubos. —Creo que el humor le va y le viene. – suspiró el rubio.

—Es un niño en crecimiento después de todo. – dijo Hiashi.

—Claro. – Naruto asintió para volver a sentarse.

De nuevo otro silencio incómodo se daba entre ambos.

—Hiashi-san. – Naruto, contra todo pronóstico se decidió a entablar una conversación formal con su suegro. —¿Hinata también era así cuando tenía esa edad? – ciertamente no era lo ideal, pero en sí debía empezar por algo.

—No, era muy tranquila. – dijo el patriarca de forma cortante.

—Ah, ya. Bueno, todavía lo es.

—Supongo. – Hiashi miraba fijamente a Naruto. —Naruto. – el tono con el cual lo dijo le causó un escalofrió.

—¿Sí? – tragó saliva, sospechaba que algo incómodo de responder vendría a continuación.

—¿Por qué te casaste con mi hija? – la pregunta había sido directa y sin miramientos.

—¿Perdón? – mas lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué te casaste con mi hija?

—Oh, pues… - ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué era hermosa? ¿Qué era muy dulce? ¿Qué él era un idiota que nunca se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba todo el tiempo? Pero ciertamente era difícil decirlo en pocas palabras y debía pensarlo bien antes de responderle algo a su suegro.

—¿Nada? – Hiashi había decidido desesperarse. —¿Acaso no te enamoraste de ella por alguna de sus cualidades?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo de golpe, tanto que hasta llamó la atención de Boruto.

—Te escucho. – sonrió astuto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo cierto es que… - Hiashi esperó impaciente. —Hinata es una persona increíble. Ella es muy dulce y amable, le gusta la armonía, es elegante y organizada. No como yo, que soy un desastre. – sonrió mientras se rascaba la nunca. —Supongo que por eso. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, además.

—Que banal. – bufó insatisfecho.

—¿Banal? – Naruto frunció el ceño entonces.

—Esas son cosas que yo ya conocía de Hinata, te faltó también que tiene mucha compasión, ¿No te diste cuenta de eso? – esta vez Naruto captó la indirecta. ¿Acaso decía que Hinata lo amaba por lástima?

—Sí, es compasiva y muy justa. ¿Sabe? – Naruto se levantó, desafiante. —Me enamoré de ella por eso y más. Es fuerte y valiente, ella me salvó en varias ocasiones y cuando me di cuenta de eso desee tenerla conmigo siempre, no sé si el destino la hizo para mí o cometió un error, pero sea lo que sea, sé que Hinata me ama de la misma forma que yo a ella, no me compadece ni me ve como una carga a la cual debe apoyar, mi pasado no importa, quiero decir. De eso estoy seguro, ella me quiere y yo a ella.

—No entendí el contexto de tu oratoria. – declaró Hiashi. —Pero sí el trasfondo. – Naruto estaba irritado y al darse cuenta de ello decidió cambiar el curso de la conversación. —Según entiendo, tu amor por mi hija es recíproco. Pero dime, Naruto, ¿Qué tanto la amas realmente?

—Demasiado. – aceptó finalmente con una sonrisa. Hiashi ya no logró simular su sonrisa orgullosa.

—Tienes la actitud de tu madre, pero la confiabilidad de tu padre. – comentó, sorprendiéndole.

—¿Conoció a mis padres?

—Por supuesto. – Hiashi miró sus manos y vio que estaban vendadas. —Cada que te veo los recuerdo, más a Minato, te pareces mucho a él.

—Sí, lo sé. – sonrió.

—Boruto-chan se parece a él también pero, me recuerda más a Kushina-san. – el niño había decidido tomar una siesta en el suelo. Naruto sonrió y lo cargó al momento el pequeño se acostumbró al calor de su padre.

—¿Cómo los conoció?

—Minato no era precisamente una figura desconocida. Después de todo fue Hokage y Kushina-san era una kunoichi muy famosa por su temperamento. – logró sacarle una risa a Naruto.

—Eso dicen. – acunó a su hijo con cuidado. —¿Los conoció bien?

—Lamentablemente no. Minato era el Hokage, pero su periodo duró muy poco. Era un héroe, eso no puede cuestionarse, también gozó de una fama efímera dada su repentina muerte.

—Ya veo.

—Me gustaría que este pequeño heredara la voluntad de todos aquellos héroes que dieron su vida por proteger la aldea. – ahora el rostro de su suegro era muy diferente al de hacía un rato.

—Lo hará. – aseguró el rubio. —Mi hijo será un gran ninja, justo como su padre, su madre y sus abuelos.

—Seguramente Minato y Kushina-san estarían contestos de oírte, Naruto.

—¿Y usted, Hiashi-san?

—Ya lo estoy. – ambos hombres sonrieron. —Es natural que los padres estén orgullosos de sus hijos y nietos.

—¿Lo está?

—Cometí muchos errores. – suspiró cansino. —Hinata sufrió mucho por mi culpa, pero tal como dijiste antes, ella es fuerte, ¿Cómo es que no lo noté antes? – los ojos blancos de Hiashi se fundieron con los de Naruto. —Naruto, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Claro.

—Cuida a tu hijo y amalo. Siéntete orgulloso siempre, respeta sus decisiones sobre la vida, muchas veces ellos nos enseñan más de lo que creemos. Logra con Boruto, lo que yo no pude con Hinata.

—¿Qué no se da cuenta?

—¿De qué cosa?

—Hinata jamás lo odio, no fue más que un rencor proyectado que usted mismo sentía. Ella lo ama, Hiashi-san y usted a ella, ¿Si no por qué me cuestionaría mis sentimientos por ella? Sé que al principio tenía dudas, tal vez no confiaba por completo en mí, pero no somos tan diferentes, es natural que los padres se preocupen por los hijos, pero es más natural culparse a sí mismo por no haberles dado el afecto suficiente… yo lo hago.

—Naruto. – Hiashi cambiaba su rostro a uno lleno de aflicción. —Eres muy joven aún, pero tu sabiduría es digna de un antiguo guerrero. Boruto-chan, Hinata y el pequeño que viene en camino están en buenas manos. – sonrió. —¿No lo crees?

—¡Por supuesto, dattebayo! – Boruto despertó de golpe por ello, soltando un quejido molesto. —¡Oh, lo siento, Boruto-chan! – lo alzó un poco.

—¡No, yo volar! – respondió una vez espabilado.

—Ahora no, Boruto. – dijo Naruto.

—No. – Hiashi se levantó lentamente, todavía dolorido.

—Hiashi-san, no se levante todavía.

—Debo hacerlo. – su cara reflejaba paz. —Boruto-chan, ven con el abuelo.

—¡Sí! – rápidamente se giró hacia el viejo Hyuga, una vez en sus brazos el hombre lo alzó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a moverlo con ligereza.

—¡Mira, Boruto, puedes volar! – celebró, dejando a Naruto sorprendido y a Boruto lleno de risas. —¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, no?

—Sí. – Naruto sonrió. —¡Mira, mira Boruto, papá y el abuelo te harán alcanzar las nubes! – le estiró las manos a Boruto y el niño rió.

—¡Nubes, nubes! – repitió.

—Tu turno, Naruto.

—Claro. – le pasó al pequeño y lo hizo girar haciendo ruidos raros con la boca. —¡Vuela, vuela! – continuó su padre.

—¡Oto-san bueno, Ji-chan bueno! – gritó el niño, lleno de carcajadas. Los hombres se miraron unos segundos y rieron.

—Tienes razón, Boruto, papá y Hiashi-san no son tan diferentes.

—No lo creo así. – contribuyó Hiashi, desconcertando a Naruto. —Claro que lo somos, Naruto, aun. Eres un buen hombre y yo, no soy más que un padre que se alegra de ver a sus hijas felices, pronto serás como yo. Por eso… seguimos siendo diferentes.

—Entiendo. ¿Le digo una cosa, Hiashi-san?

—¿Umm?

—Deseo que nuestro próximo bebé sea una niña… y será tan hermosa como Hinata. – el patriarca sonrió con ternura.

—Lo será. – le puso su mano sobre su hombro. —A mí también me gustaría.

—¿No te gustaría, Boruto? – lo dejó en el suelo, mientras el pequeño ya estaba más tranquilo. —Tendrías una hermanita.

—¡Sí, hermanita!

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! – le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Oto-san, Naruto-kun! – la voz de Hinata adornó la casa y Boruto enloqueció al escuchar a su madre.

—¡Mamá! – se levantó en sus piecitos y corrió hasta ella. La chica abrió la puerta para ser recibida por su retoño.

—¡Boruto-chan! – lo alzó con amor y le besó en la frente. —¿Te divertiste con tu padre y el abuelo hoy?

—¡Sí, oto-san y ji-chan vuelan! – gritó alzando sus bracitos.

—¿Eh? – no entendió eso pero aun así sonrió. —Bueno, me alegra que te divirtieras. – se acercó a su marido. —Hola, Naruto-kun.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿No tuviste ningún problema?

—Oh, no, se trataba de dar una clase en una escuela para niños pequeños.

—¿Y eso era una misión? – su mujer se encogió de hombros. —Bien, no importa. – le tocó su vientre. —¿Te divertiste como mamá? – Hinata rió, como si le hiciera cosquillas.

—Oto-san, ¿Cómo te sientes? Veo que ya estás de pie.

—Mucho mejor, hija. – se acercó a ella y ante la mirada de los esposos el hombre le acarició la cabeza y le besó en la sien. Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente.

—Me alegro. – le regresó una mirada amorosa.

—No será necesario que cuiden de mí, pueden retirarse a su casa y convivir juntos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente. – se dirigió a Naruto. —Nos veremos otro día.

—Hai. – la chica observó que la tensión usual entre su padre y esposo había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Me he perdido de algo?

—No lo creo. – Naruto jugueteó con Boruto.

Así, la familia se despidió del patriarca Hinata se adelantó y cuando Naruto estaba a punto de salir, Hiashi lo detuvo y le dijo algo en el oído, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y después asintió para despedirse alegre.

—¿Qué te dijo? – cuestionó curiosa la chica.

—Tan sólo se despidió.

—Está bien. – le tomó la mano y él entrelazó sus dedos. —¿Qué quieres para cenar?

—¡Ramen!

—¡Ramen! – Boruto lo acompañó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ramen será.

…

_Por cierto, Naruto… no es necesario que sigas llamándose Hiashi-san, suegro o papá está bien. _

…

**Fin. **

**¡Al final podrá llamarlo papito suegro! Je, je, je. Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Girasol

**Vaya que tenía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba Sun and Moon y en realidad no hay ninguna excusa que pueda darles al respecto, sólo contratiempos y más contratiempos, además de que me perdí precipitadamente en el hilo de la historia de mi otro Fic, No Regrets, en verdad lo siento y les pido una disculpa. Así pues espero que lo gocen, pues sé que era algo que muchos esperaban, ahora sin más preámbulos:**

* * *

**-Girasol-**

* * *

Hinata exclamó cansada cuando Boruto lanzó al suelo la cucharilla con la cual intentaba alimentarlo. Estaba sentado en su silla y desde la distancia el utensilio de metal se veía tan lejano que la mujer de cabellos negros se cansaba de sólo pensar el hecho de ir por él para continuar con el ritual de alimentación de su pequeño tornillo. Resignada se alzó cargando consigo su enorme vientre y caminó lentamente hasta el lavatrastos, en donde tenía más cucharas. Tomó una y trastabilló un poco para después sentarse frente a Bolt, quien se negaba a comer y reía alegremente.

—Boruto-chan, por favor, no me obligues a buscar la cuchara otra vez. – no era la primera ocasión que lo hacía, eso era cierto y Hinata respiraba agobiada ante la idea de que se repitiese.

—¡Oka-san quiero avión! – gritó emocionado y Hinata sonrió en respuesta.

—Está bien, está bien… - tomó un poco de comida y la alzó un poco, haciendo ruidos con la garganta emulando un avión. —¡Aquí viene, Boruto-chan, abre bien la boca! Di ah…- el niño reacción mientras respondía positivamente y comía tranquilo. —¿Esta bueno? – el pequeño asintió mientras saboreaba y pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

—¡Más, oka-san, más! – solicitó.

—De acuerdo… - tomó más comida y cuando estaba a punto de darle el próximo bocado Hinata entrecerró los ojos al momento que su vientre se tornaba sumamente duro y esta vez, a diferencia que otras ocasiones la contracción era dolorosa. Jadeó y se quedó con la cuchara al aire, sin hacer más fiesta para que su primogénito comiera.

—¡Avión, oka-san, avión! – insistió Boruto, acababa de cumplir los dos años y aún gustaba de los mimos de su madre, mas esta vez era diferente, la princesa del clan Hyuga se veía preocupada y dolorida.

—Sí, ya va… - no quería alarmarse, ya había tenido dolores antes, contracciones de entrenamiento, como solía llamarlas, pero en esta ocasión, había sido significativamente más dolorosa.

—¡Hambre, oka-san, hambre! – bufó el chico, sin comprender que no era el mejor momento para elevar la voz, pues su madre apenas estaba recuperándose de la contracción.

—Sí, Boruto, ya va. – sin más por el momento se dedicó a continuar con la comida. Pero, en el resto del proceso volvió a sentirlas más y más seguido. Hacía una semana que sentía que su vientre se ponía duro, pero en dichas ocasiones nunca tuvo dolor, en esta ocasión era diferente, sentía como si fuera un globo a punto de estallar y eso la desconcertó.

Miró a su primogénito y frunció el ceño, necesitaba encargar a Boruto con alguien y después llamar a Naruto, para que la llevase a un hospital, pues de lo contrario ella terminaría cayendo a bruces a la primera muestra de dolor.

—Boruto, ven. – le extendió los brazos y el niño respondió automáticamente. Hinata lo cargó pero resintió dicha acción casi inmediatamente, la cadera y su espalda lumbar le dolieron a horrores. Lo más normal, considerando que Boruto casi pesaba los 18 kg, por lo que caminar con él a cuestas en dicho estado sería peligroso. Hinata buscó alrededor y encontró un teléfono, una nueva forma de tecnología que había llegado a Konoha y era muy popular. Inmediatamente marcó el número de la torre del Hokage, respondiendo al otro lado nada más y nada menos que el susodicho.

—¿Si, diga? – sonaba atareado y fatigado, para variar.

—Kakashi-sensei. – jadeó Hinata, aliviada por haber contestado tan rápido.

—¡Ah, Hinata! – el hombre suavizó su voz con gustoso. —¿Cómo estás?

—No muy bien. – confesó, ligeramente encorvada tras reprimir un gemido doloroso.

—¿Todo en orden? – el veterano se sintió extrañado.

—Necesito comunicarme con Naruto, es urgente. – no quería sonar alarmada, pero supuso que sería buena idea agregar un poco de apuro al asunto.

—Vino por la mañana pero le asigné una misión. No tardará mucho creo, el problema en sí es la distancia. – la escuchó sollozar. —¿Hinata?

—Kakashi-sensei… - hubo una pausa alarmante y el Hokage se levantó de su escritorio instintivamente. —Voy a dar a luz. – confesó y el hijo del Colmillo Blanco casi da un salto ante esto.

—¡¿A luz?! ¡¿Ahora?! – miró a todos lados y Shizune, quien había entrado en silencio con una pila de papeles retrocedió perdiendo el equilibrio ante el grito de su líder. —¡No te preocupes, me comunicaré con él! ¡Voy por ti!

—No es nece… - lo escuchó colgar. Hinata suspiró, tomó el directorio y se sentó u rato para llamar a Hanabi, estaba segura que ella no entraría en pánico como su maestro.

Shizune se levantó con todos los papeles en sus brazos y vio como Kakashi se apresuraba por la ventana.

—¡¿A dónde cree que va?!

—¡No puedo hablar ahora…! – se lanzó por ahí e invocó en el acto a Pakkun. Explicándole la situación el perro asintió y emprendió su búsqueda.

—No te preocupes, Kakashi, traeré a Naruto en menos de lo que canta un gallo. – avanzó por los techos a una velocidad considerable, Kakashi asintió mientras aceleraba el paso, el veterano y Hokage fue visto por las personas con desconcierto, incluso Rock Lee, quien paseaba con Gai a unas cuantas cuadras exclamaron emocionados al verlo prácticamente volar entre los tejados.

—Ah, maldito Kakashi. – expresó el sensei del equipo Gai. —Pero estoy seguro que si aún continuara en forma lo vencería.

—¡Hasta con los ojos cerrados, sensei! – exclamó orgulloso Lee.

—¡Eso Lee, ese es el espíritu! – coreó emocionado, mientras aceleraba la silla a una velocidad envidiable. —¡Tal vez mis piernas estén lastimadas, pero nadie me gana con los brazos!

—¡Voy detrás de usted, Gai-sensei!

Kakashi, por su parte llegó a la casa de Naruto tan rápido como pudo, Hinata estaba afuera esperándolo, probablemente a él, y tan rápido como llegó la observó ligeramente inclinada por los dolores.

—Estoy aquí, Hinata. – la tomó en brazos. —¡Te llevaré al hospital!

—Espere, Kakashi-sensei no… - no logró decir lo otro, sino que una nueva contracción la detuvo.

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo… - se preparó para saltar cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo en la ropa, el hombre miró su pantalón, mojado y caliente la esposa de Uzumaki estaba totalmente roja.

—Quería decírselo, he roto aguas apenas. – tragó saliva, Hatake asintió también sonrojado.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—No lo creo… - Hinata volvió a encogerse, las contracciones aumentaron.

—¡No puedo perder tiempo! – pareciera que los años no le hubiesen valido de nada el Copy Ninja dio un salto envidiable que lo alzó por los aires sorprendentemente rápido. —¡Llegaremos rápido, Hinata no te preocupes!

—Pero Kakashi-sensei… - la joven madre no logró seguir hablando dado que los saltos del Hokage eran tan repentinos que sentía que su cuerpo rebotaba completamente y tras la sacudidas las contracciones sumaban un contrapunto especial a su labor.

Finalmente Kakashi llegó al hospital y para suerte de ambos, Sakura se encontraba recibiendo la guardia. La puerta de urgencias se abrió violentamente y la médico ninja casi se coloca en guardia para golpear al incauto que había hecho tal tontería, pero entonces se percató que era Kakashi y que cargaba una verdadera urgencia, pues el parto de la chica estaba en pleno proceso.

—Hinata, ¿Desde cuándo tuviste dolores?

—Desde hoy, he roto aguas. – comentó.

—Bien, la pasaremos a la sala de labor, preparen todo para el nacimiento.

—Espere, Sakura-san, antes de que me internen, ¿No está aquí Hanabi o Naruto?

—Ya vendrán después, Hinata, vamos. – la adentraron a la sala aún con sus protestas y Kakashi logró respirar finalmente tranquilo para después sentarse en la sala de espera. Recargó la nuca en el respaldo de la silla para voltear a su derecha y encontrarse con un niño pequeño que comía una paleta a su lado, él sonrió debajo de la máscara y le saludó un poco con la mano, el niño, por otro lado le dedicó una mirada significativa y después bajo el rosto para ubicar sus pantalones.

—Te measte. – le dijo entonces y Kakashi se sonrojó al darse cuenta del estado de su ropa.

—No, pequeño yo…

—¡Te measte! – gritó más fuerte y las personas lo voltearon a ver.

—N-No es lo que parece es que…

—Touma-chan… - la madre de la criatura lo tomó de los hombros. —Deja en paz al señor… Discúlpelo, es que… no resiste a decir la verdad.

—¿Qué? – no podía estar más apenado.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse repentinamente llegando casi como una brizna de viento Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Hinata! – gritó a todo pulmón buscando a su esposa.

—Naruto, has llegado muy rápido.

—Oh, Kakashi-sensei. – se acercó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Afortunadamente Pakkun lo había encontrado cerca de Konoha y al saber la buena nueva no dudó en utilizar hasta el chakra de Kurama para adelantarse al resto de su equipo.

—Hinata está dentro, Sakura se está haciendo cargo ahora.

—¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Está bien? – se apresuró a preguntar desesperado.

—Acaba de llegar, no me han dicho nada pero…

—Quiero entrar con ella, la vez pasada no pude pero… - tragó saliva.

—Debes tener paciencia, Naruto. – Kakashi ahora había cambiado su semblante a uno más sabio; pero claro era porque no se trataba de su esposa.

—Si pero… - entonces se escuchó un gritó tremendamente fuerte desde la sala de partos. Naruto se mordió la uñas asustado y Kakashi le respondió con la misma cara.

—¡Hinata! – gritó por fuerza pero una de las enfermeras lo acallo.

Se escuchó otro grito y la voz de Sakura después de ello mucho movimiento y finalmente un silencio súbito, para entonces Naruto ya no tenía más uñas que morder.

—Se ha quedado todo muy silencioso de repente. – opinó Hatake, Naruto estaba pálido. Pasaron unos minutos más y Sakura emergió sonriente.

—¡Sakura-chan, como está…!

—Muy bien. – le colocó una mano en el hombro. —Felicidades Naruto, es una hermosa niña.

—¡¿Una niña?! – sus ojos resplandecieron. —¿Puedo entrar a verla?

—Espera unos minutos, ahora terminaremos con Hinata.

—Sí, sí, está bien. – estaba sumamente contento.

—Felicitaciones, Naruto. – Kakashi sonrió a su lado.

—¡Naruto! – antes de que ambos hombre iniciaran una conversación Hanabi entró por la puerta saludando.

—Ah, Hanabi. – la saludó fraternalmente.

—Hinata me llamó, ¿Cómo está ella? Pensé que no estabas en Konoha.

—Sí, acabo de llegar… - entonces la abrazó efusivo. —Hanabi, es una niña, una preciosa niña. – parloteó contento el rubio.

—¿Enserio? – Hanabi se sonrojó y sonrió. —¡Es increíble! Ahora Boruto será hermano mayor y podrá cuidar a su hermanita, como Hinata lo hizo conmigo.

—¡Lo sé! – Naruto rio contento y las carcajadas se expandieron hasta que lentamente se silenciaron.

—Oye, Naruto… - Hanabi miró a todos lados. —¿En dónde está Boruto? – El de ojos azules se quedó completamente tieso y miró a Kakashi sudoroso.

—Kakashi-sensei… ¿Boruto no estaba…?

—No yo… llegué por Hinata y… - entonces una gota de sudor corrió por su cien.

—¿Qué? – Naruto continuaba expectante.

—Creo… que lo olvidé…

—¡¿Qué?! – Naruto estalló pávido. —¿Lo dejaste solo en casa?

—Bueno… yo…

—¿De qué están hablando? – la hermana menor de Hinata comenzó a ponerse pálida también. —¿Entonces no está aquí con ustedes?

—No, claro que no. – Naruto pasó de eufórico a histérico.

—Es que él no estaba en vuestra casa, fui primero ahí pero como no lo encontré entonces… pensé que… - los tres se miraron con un arco azul entre los parpados, el color había desaparecido por completo de sus rostros.

—¡Oh, por Dios! – Naruto gritó asustado. —Debe estar caminando solo por ahí… - se iba a preparar para ir a buscarlo.

—¡Iremos a buscarlo! – rápidamente Hanabi se apresuró a salir.

—Kakashi-sensei usted…

—Naruto. – Sakura lo interrumpió, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en ese momento. —Hinata quiere verte. – le sonrió pero el rostro perturbado de su compañero la desconcertó. —¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, no, ya voy, Sakura-chan… - rio nervioso y dirigió su mirada a su sensei y cuñada. —¿Qué demonios voy a decirle?

—No desesperes… - Kakashi lo consoló. —Nosotros lo buscaremos, tú ve con tu esposa.

—Pero y sí algo malo…

—Descuida, cuñado, nosotros lo encontraremos antes de que algo más pase. – el Hokage y la heredera Hyuga asintieron con decisión. Así que con paso decidido emergieron del hospital cuan feroces ninjas al acecho. —Con el Byakugan será mucho más sencillo. – comentó Hanabi y Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que a un paso confiado y sin prisas caminaba por la acera, de forma graciosa y tambaleante un pequeño Uzumaki Boruto, quien por su parte parecía más distraído alrededor de lo habitual, pero era como si sus piecitos lo guiasen a algún lugar en específico. Caminaba por la calle central y entonces sintió una corriente de aire que lo dejaba caer al suelo de un solo impulso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? – cuestionó una anciana.

—Creo que era el Hokage… -contestó un hombre.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí y con razón corría tan desesperado… seguro se estaba meando, lástima que no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo… - musitó. Boruto por su parte había caído en una canasta llena de flores y lloriqueo un poco con frustración intentando levantarse. Estiró sus manitas y tomó una de las esquinas, logró enderezarse y ya de pie se sacudió un poco, entonces avanzó un poco más para después detenerse en la florería Yamanaka.

Afuera exhibían un precioso ramo de girasoles, esas eran, sin su pequeña memoria no fallaba las flores que solía colocar en casa su madre. Se puso de puntillas, intentando tomar una del florero que estaba en el suelo. Finalmente logró tomar uno y contento la conservó pulcramente para reiniciar su camino.

—Ino, ¿Puedes contar los girasoles otra vez? El mensajero llegara por el pedido en unos minutos. – era la voz de su madre y la kunoichi, quien por cierto estaba contabilizando algunas cosa en el mostrador correspondió ligeramente con un gesto.

—Qué extraño…- mencionó para sí misma. —Estaba segura que eran diez. Ahora son nueve. – se encogió de hombros.

—¡Boruto-chan! – gritó Kakashi a todo pulmón en el parque. —¡Boruto! – caminó entre los arbustos y adentró las manos en estos separándolos. —Oh, vamos, ¿En dónde pudo haberse metido? ¡Boru…! – se detuvo cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada en una de sus manos. Entonces miró al frente y tragó saliva, acababa de toparse con un enjambre. —Esto no puede ponerse peor.

—¡Bola va! – gritó un adolescente y Kakashi recibió el pelotazo en la nuca lanzándolo de golpe contra la colmena. Ese día el Hokage se lamentaría y no precisamente de la culpa.

Hanabi, por otro lado estaba más que frustrada, pues tras usar sin parar su técnica familiar había fallado estrepitosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que ello le pasara a ella? ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera pasando penurias porque su travieso sobrino había escapado, su descuidado Hokage lo había olvidado y su cuñado no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba?

—¡Maldita sea! – gruñó. —¡Uzumaki Boruto, será mejor que aparezcas! – pateó la tierra irritada y la tragedia volvió a amedrentar su suerte. —Esto no puede… ser cierto… - el olor al excremento del canino que acababa de pisa era una muestra de ello y como si el mundo quisiera burlarse un poco más la gracia de un ave cayó sobre su ropa.

…

Naruto miró lleno de ternura a su pequeña hija y sonrió como un bobo al verla moverse entre los brazos de su madre. Tocaba su tierna mejilla delicadamente con su dedo y resistía el inmenso impulso de llorar frente a su esposa.

—¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó Hinata, enternecida por la escena de padre e hija.

—Oh, no, no, no, tengo las manos muy sucias. – cuestionó tembloroso.

—No te preocupes. – volvió a ofrecérsela y finalmente aceptó. La tomó lentamente entre sus brazos para volver a sonreír y soltar una carcajada cargada de ternura, miró a Hinata nuevamente y después a su hija.

—Tiene tu cabello. – agregó tragando saliva, aún nervioso.

—Lo sé. – ella sonrió. —También tiene tus bigotes.

—Oh, es verdad… - le acarició las mejillas con la nariz, y se sentó al lado de su esposa para recargarse en la camilla de la misma y compartir aquel momento tan íntimo y feliz.

—Boruto estará muy ansioso de conocerla.- dijo la mujer que para sorpresa de ella Naruto pareció tensarse repentinamente.

—Ah, si… definitivamente… - desvió su vista a su hija, quien acababa de dormirse en sus brazo. —A qué es muy hermosa.

—Lo es, sí. – Hinata le dedicó una mirada llena de dulzura, pero ello no la hizo cambiar de tema. —Naruto-kun, ¿Boruto estaba contigo?

—Eh… - tardó unos segundos en responder. —Sí, él…

—¿Qué pasa? – no era fácil engañarla y Hinata al verlo titubear se sintió ansiosa de repente. —¿Está aquí contigo, no? Cuando Kakashi-sensei me recogió se fue tan rápido que… ¿Él está aquí, verdad? – ahora ella se llenaba de ansiedad.

—Sí, descuida. – pero Naruto no sabía cómo mentirle a su esposa y el sudor apareció rápidamente en su rostro.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? – Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Oh, pero miren que detalle. – Sakura entró a la sala repentinamente y con un tono alegre. Era como si la Uchiha estuviese ese día ahí para interrumpir en medio de sus nervios, pero Naruto le agradeció infinitamente y más cuando vio en los brazos de su amiga al pequeño revoltoso que más amaba.

—¡Boruto! – gritó Naruto emocionado e ilusionado que no midió su volumen y la pequeña Himawari despertó asustada, llorando por el escándalo. —¡Oh, oh, perdóname, pequeña! – la meció desesperado y Hinata estiró los brazos, sabía cómo se ponía su marido cuando los bebés lloraban. Con tan sólo sentir el calor de su madre la criatura lentamente guardó silencio hasta relajarse otra vez.

—El pequeño Boruto le ha traído un regalo a su hermanita. – comentó Sakura mientras el pequeño niño mostraba en sus manos una flor de girasol ligeramente maltratada.

—Oh, es preciosa, mi amor. – Hinata permitió que Sakura lo acercara y le besó en la frente.

—Lo encontré obedientemente sentado en la sala de espera, supongo que era injusto que esperara hasta que Naruto fuese por él. – la pelirrosa entregó al niño a su padre. —Bien, los dejaré solos.

—Pequeño torbellino. – Naruto le acarició los cabellos a la vez que los besaba.

—¿Estaba afuera esperando todo el tiempo? Menos mal, por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado en alguna parte. – dijo Hinata, aliviada en realidad.

—Sí, sí… - Naruto rio nuevamente. —Y además mira el bonito regalo que trajo a su hermanita, un girasol.

—Un girasol… - Hinata apreció la flor un momento y después miró a su hija. —Girasol, Himawari. Me gusta. – le besó en la coronilla.

—¿Cómo? – su esposo la observó sin entender.

—Himawari, quiero que sea su nombre, ¿No te agrada, anata?

—Himawari, Hima-chan… - se sonrojó y volvió a sonreír cual bobo. —Es perfecto. ¿Te gusta Boruto? – el bebé no despegaba la vista de la pequeña y sonrió enérgicamente para después aplaudir.

—Hima, Hima… Mamá, Hima-chan. – aludió Boruto mientras sonreía y ella asintió, complacida.

—Así es, Boruto, ella es tu hermana, Uzumaki Himawari. Deberás cuidarla mucho y enseñarle a hacer el bien, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Sí. – asintió inflando el pecho. —Yo la cuido.

—Así me gusta. – Naruto también lo felicitó.

—Chicos. – Sakura entró nuevamente. —Debemos trasladar a Hinata a su habitación, después podrás verla con más calma, por ahora necesitamos despejar la sala de labor.

—De acuerdo. – Naruto se levantó con su hijo en brazos.

—¡No, mamá, Hima-chan! – protestó Boruto y Naruto simplemente sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Boruto, volveremos a verlas en un ratito, tranquilo.

—¿En un ratito?

—Sí, pero ahora vámonos porque sabes cómo se pone tu tía Sakura cuando se enoja.

—Sí, sí, vámonos.

—Naruto, ¿Qué le acabas de decir a tu hijo? – su compañera frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Que ya vamos afuera! – y se apresuró a salir.

…

—¿Lo encontraste? – Kakashi miró a Hanabi preocupado y ella al verlo gritó asustada y retrocedió.

—Hokage-sama, ¿Qué le pasó? – tragó saliva al verlo lleno de marchas y bulas.

—Tuve un problemita en el parque… ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Ah, yo… también tuve un problemita con la fauna.

—¿Qué haremos? Lo único que me queda es movilizar algunos ninjas para buscar a ese niño, pero primero debemos decírselo a Naruto, estoy seguro que si nos ayuda con su modo senin… - las palabras murieron tras la máscara de Naruto al entrar por la puerta del hospital y ver a Naruto con su hijo en brazos.

—¡Ah, Kakashi-sensei! – se les acercó contento. —Boruto apareció, gracia por dejarlo en… - se calló estrepitosamente. —¿Qué rayos les pasó? – los dos adultos miraron a Boruto con algo de rabia y después suspiraron derrotados.

—Ya estoy muy viejo para esto…

—Vaya sobrinito, realmente es tu hijo, Naruto. – protestó Hanabi. —Se acabó, iré a tomar un baño y después visitaré a Hinata, salúdala de mi parte. – la menor de los Hyuga salió de ahí sumamente agotada.

—No estoy entendiendo mucho que está pasando pero… - miró a su sensei. —Gracias por buscar a Boruto.

—De nada. – desvió la vista, humillado. Ese niño lo había burlado enserio, pero para empezar fue su error desde el principio el dejarlo olvidado en la entrada de la residencia Uzumaki.

—Conocí a mi hija, es preciosa, le llamaremos Himawari.

—Que bien. – pero a pesar de contentarse por su alumno lucía muy agotado.

—Sí, si quiere después puede conocerla…

—Claro… - se sentó en una silla de platico, intentando relajarse y resistir la tentación de rascarse las picaduras de abeja. Naruto asintió y le hizo otro comentario, después de eso la puerta volvió a abrirse abruptamente para variar.

—¡Aquí está! – Shizune llegó apresurada donde él. —¡Se escapó del trabajo y dejó muchos formatos sin terminar! ¿Pero que diantres le pasó?

—No preguntes Shizune, no preguntes. – entonces escuchó una pequeña carcajada de Boruto y tras fruncir el ceño después el también soltó una pequeña risa. —No cabe duda, eres el hijo de tu padre… pequeño tornado. – le acarició la cabeza y se levantó finalmente derrotado. —Bien, vamos a donde nos quedamos.

—¿No quiere mejor tomar un baño? – comentó Shizune.

—Sí, eso definitivamente suena mucho mejor…

…

—_Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei, no quería comentarle esto pero… ¿Sabía que mojó sus pantalones? _

—…_Ya estoy viejo para esto. _

…

**Fin. **

**Ese Boruto es todo un loquillo, jijiji. Espero que lo haya disfrutado, a mi me pareció buena idea agregar un poco de comedia a todo esto y claro, además de nuestra buena dosis de dulzura cortesía de esta linda pareja, ¡NaruHina Canon!**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
